


The Ferelden Grey Wardens

by ZoBerry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Drama, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Not everyone is happy, Other, overall happy ending tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: A hopefully epic tale about heroes joining together to save the their country, and in essence the world. Join our brave lads and lasses and mabari in their journey. Join the Cousland, Tabris, Solona, Amell, Mahariel, Brosca and Aeducan Wardens who will find their way with the new responsibility after  leaving all they had known behind.It's a re-telling but now with more wardens. Love interests that should span til Inquistion, coming to age, coming to terms with self and all those hullaballos.Disclaimer: such as it is, credit goes to where it is due. I am only humbly using the characters and world to shape to my liking for this fanfic. Even the names of the MC are left as is to make it easier for other readers who have also used their journey with the beloved Wardens. Extra disclaimer as there are a few noticeable 'quotes' from the game itself.EXPLICIT FOR CERTAIN SCENES. Will be putting it in the notes when there are such scenes in a chapter.All corrections are mine, I can only edit as much as I could, please let me know if there's anything!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The Day Before You Die

**Author's Note:**

> The story will encompass everything from the relationships of the Wardens to the life during the blight and events of Dragon Age Origins and onward to hopefully DA Inquisition (someone is reaching a little to high haha)
> 
> The first few chapters will be of the backstory / Origin story of the wardens and their personality. 
> 
> I DONT HAVE full fixed romances. Some of them are working as it is, but I realize sometimes the muse does not want to follow the outline (T_T)
> 
> Note: It's funny, I wanted to do this for the sake of my IG characters to work with their romances. For all the Player Characters to have someone for them. So I was supposed to pattern it somewhat to my main game choices. But it looks like it wont happen that way.
> 
> ALSO ANOTHER NOTE  
> Big thank you to mysteriousphotograph (Tumblr) & niiniel (Instagram) for drawing my OC's - pencil and digital sketches respectively. Link to full album in end note - but a photo will be included in the respective chapters :)

> “I’m sorry pup, I didn’t see you there.” mimicked Elissa as she set her daggers clanking on the cold stone tiles. She really wanted to try to be more finesse this time, but she knew that even though her mannerisms were spot on, there was always a tone of defiance everytime she said something in front of the Arl of Amaranthine. There was just something about him that unsettled her, his voice dripping with a sneer, is that even possible? To have a sneer in the voice? If ever there weren't , Arl Howe definitely has it.

“Is papa giving you the old father-antics?” mused Aedan “I heard Arl Howe arrived, was he with Delilah?” Elissa shook her head, unamused by how Aedan once again had his head on other girls rather than actually listen to his twin, his own blood. The older by a full five minutes Cousland was tying his hair into a careful braid, making sure it was heavy on the back of his head. He was used to his sister being such when someone she didn’t agree with was nearby. He once felt that emotion during his younger years, fortunately, Aedan was able to practice schooling his features earlier in life. 

Elissa’s face had started to turn sour when Aedan let out a laugh and embraced his sister’s shoulders, taking care not to step on the daggers on the ground. “I’m sorry, you know I’m listening.” And listen he did, for all Aedan and Elissa’s actions with each other, they were twins through thick or thin, and for all their twenty two years of living, not once did they ever let the day end without some kind of truce.

“You and papa are the same Aedan, ‘I’m sorry, you know I’m listening' _.”_ she mimicked again and this time she pushed away from him and continued before getting interrupted. “It was just a bit annoying to say that he didn’t see me there when it was he himself who asked me to wait patiently on the side until Arl Howe was able to speak to him.” 

“You just don’t like the Arl. Elissa.” 

“No. I don’t. And I don’t like Delilah either. Silly girl has fawned over you for years and yet she doesn’t even do anything about it but pine from afar.” Elissa huffed, her frustration subsiding as she left her brother’s side, “It was just quite infuriating that I had to be the one to welcome the Arl, seeing that--” Elissa stopped in her tracks and her eyes quickly scanned the floor and then drilled daggers into Aedan as Aedan left a small chuckle. “Where is Dane?” she asked. 

Aedan scratched the back of his head “I haven’t really started on it sorry.” 

“You are incorrigible Aedan.” 

A knock on the door signaled that someone was sent out to fetch them, Elissa let out another huff, she wasn’t even finished dressing into her armored clothing. Father wanted her lady - like and presentable when she would greet the Arl, but then he wanted her to be in her usual set or armory straight afterwards when she and her brother were to meet someone else. “Now see, I haven’t finished changing. Father insisted we now both go, there is someone he wanted us to meet. Why don’t you go first? Fetch Dane and we can meet up by the kitchen door.” She stood now in front of the mirror, letting her raven hair fall down against her shoulders, the wine red streaks shimmering easily upon the sunlight.

Aedan patted Elissa on the head “I’m sorry, really, I’ll be quick about Dane and be the one to apologize to father.” Aedan opened the door, acknowledging the guard that called for them and headed towards the kitchens. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Aedan almost got side tracked by the sight of his mother with Lady Landra and her entourage, it was a good thing Ser Gilmore was already talking to him or else he would get another earful from his twin. 

“My Lord,” Ser Gilmore started, “the teyrn and teyrna have asked me to escort you and your sister to the throne room. Although your mother has asked - once again - as she said - to assist the kitchen staff with your hound before you do any else.” 

“Let’s get on to it. I’m sure momma had asked you specifically to accompany me now, hasn’t she?” Aedan said, stealing another look at Lady Landra and the beautiful elf she seemed to be with before patting Ser Gilmore’s cheeks and hurrying down the hall. 

“Yes my lord, the teyrna said she heard nan screaming for a few minutes now, including the curses that she would finally leave before the day is done. I would do so on my own if not for the mabari only following their owner after all. I wouldn’t want to lose an arm.” the red headed man chuckled as he ran together with Aedan, making sure there was a good distance within the two. They were friendly yes, but not equals, and Ser Gilmore knew that no matter how close he would be to the siblings, his service was wholeheartedly for the Cousland Family as a whole.

Aedan snorted as he turned towards the kitchen - the multitude of screams became louder. “Nan has always threatened to leave Ser Gilmore, she was our nanny before she was the cook after all, and I’m sure if momma and papa had a child - old as they may be, it would be Nan who would volunteer to take care of the babe.” 

Aedan pushed the large oak doors open, feeling a little guilt at the sounds of screaming and barking that flooded the now open doors. He was sure his father and everyone else from the throne room would hear it. He inwardly sighed. Now he had to apologize to more people. First thing comes first though. The duo took in the sight of Nan berating the so-called ‘knife ears’, a male and female, it was obvious they were being pushed to certain limits again, as the female’s ears were noticeably red, even though they were spewing out excuses- understandable it may be- Aedan himself knew how grating it was to be told to do something impossible to undertake… such as having a mabari calmed down by anyone other than the owner.

“If I can’t get into that larder, I’ll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!” Aedan looked at the elves, their slouched back and worried faces made him a little more guilty now. They must have been at this for a while. He took a sidewards glance at Ser Gilmore and gave a small smile; Nan was definitely fuming. 

“Err, calm down good woman, we’ve come to help-” It was a good try, but Nan didn’t even have the soldier finish speaking as she whipped towards them both at great speed. “You tell me that when I have to make sure that all these soldiers get fed. If you don’t get him out of my larder right now, I’ll put him down myself.” The heat was getting to Aedan, he took a quiet deep breath as he shook his head and bowed slightly. “I’m sorry nan,” he started, “he is a mabari after all, I know I should have been more diligent in making sure he didn’t get into a mess.” Aedan’s head reeled, as if there was a count on how many times he was supposed to apologize today. Most noticeably though how many times he had to apologize for this very same thing happening. He would have been more light on his words on any normal day of course, but with all this happening, the elves, the heat, the fact that only a few doors away is the throne room with father and his visitors, the army for tomorrow, the battle together with the King of Ferelden, him in charge of the castle.

“--, get that dog out.” Aedan failed to realize that he was lost in his thoughts, he really wasn’t good when in the literal heat of the surroundings. Without a second to waste, he and Ser Gilmore got to work.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“And that is how the Arl and the Teryn are together as comrades.” 

Elissa did not know how she ended up here, in the library, agreeing to Aldous in being his student again, to show to his… newer students. Of course there was the fact he was old, but also very dear to her during her studies, a little greeting went a long way in the hearts of old people after all. When she was given her leave - in which it was mostly because old Aldous has started to snore - standing up no less, did Elissa let her smile of patience leave to a smile of affection. Shaking her head, she left towards the kitchen- just in time as it were, as Aedan was now approaching her from the other end of the hall, with Ser Gilmore and of course Dane, their mabari. Dane’s little tail wagged harder as he bounded towards her, fortunately, Elissa was already in her armor, and it wasn’t going to be a problem if the Mabari made a little mess - compared to obviously if she was in her dress earlier.

“I see you’ve finally settled the mess,” she said as she affectionately stroked Dane behind the ears. “I honestly thought that you had this settled, I swear papa had a tick in his jaw every time nan swore and it reached his ears”. She laughed, a full yet melodic sound- Ser Gilmore was obviously affected as he lost his composure and looked elsewhere, and from the corner of Aedan’s eyes, their mother and her companions heard his twin’s laugh and their heads move towards them. “I guess I started to become unaware of the shouts when you-know-who started addressing me as well.” 

Aedan smiled, his sister, was already a head-turner, her beige skin and raven dark haired complemented her, and now that her hair was in a ponytail, the red streaks that were in both their hairs, a trait inherited from their mother no-less- accentuated the full laugh she had just shown. Elissa was always the more serious of the two - or maybe at least in her words when they were alone, just the shyer one. Still he knew how it was a treat to others to hear her laugh. “Don’t look now Elis,” he smiled, “it looks like you’ve gotten the attention of mother and her friends.” Elissa’s eyes opened wide in shock, their mother sure, but others? She turned her head towards the corner, her smile starting to morph into one of indifference as she saw others also come towards them. 

“Darlings,” their mother greeted as she kissed the both of them on the cheeks. “I’m glad you finally retrieved your mabari my darlings. I was afraid I had to bring our guests to the deepest corner of the castle just so we could have some uninterrupted talk.” Eleanor Cousland looked pointedly at Dane who now whimpered as he backed behind the twins, she then brought her eyes back to Aedan, who still wore his smile, Ser Gilmore who had just taken a bow and Elissa who now had schooled her features to a more neutral one. “I apologize mother,” Aedan started, taking the fall for now and hopefully being able to redirect the attention to him. If there was something Elissa didn’t exactly take kindly was to be scrutinized, and even though Aedan knew there was nothing really the problem, he understood Elissa had some battles of her own when faced with others not of her usual relationships. “It is so lovely to see you again Lady Landra,” he took the other older woman’s hands and bowed as he gave a kiss on her given hand. He gave a look at her son, Dairren and gave him a handshake and let his eyes linger on the elven woman behind Lady Landra, giving a lower bow and rising with a small playful smile on his lips. Elissa soon followed with a curtsy but did not let anyone else speak as she interrupted. “I’m terribly sorry Lady Landra, momma.” she apologized yet sounded no more apologetic. “Papa has requested that we go straight to the throne room after we both have changed to our attire- he requested that we meet with someone.” she gave another curtsy before leaving them. 

“I bid you good day, ladies.” Aedan agreed as he gave the teyrna another kiss on the cheek before acknowledging the others and turning to Ser Gilmore who had already taken his leave together with Elissa. He took a quick two steps as the three rounded the corner before opening the oak doors. “If I may -” started Ser Gilmore, a stammer starting in his throat. “I..I would not ask to take much more of your time.” Elissa shook her head, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. “It’s ok Ser Gilmore, I’m sorry to be tense earlier, as you know-” Aedan took Elissa’s shoulder, squeezing it. “It’s okay Elis, and what were you to say Ser Gilmore?” 

“I heard there was a Grey Warden in the Castle.”

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“Your Lordship, you didn’t mention a Grey Warden would be present” came the voice that grated Elissa’s ears. “No Your Lordship, not a problem, of course not. But a guest of this stature demands certain protocols.” Elissa and Aedan took their place, right hand side of their father, the Teyrn of Highever, Bryce Cousland. In front of him was the Arl of Amaranthine, a small amount of obvious shock on his face and beside him, a stoic, yet friendly looking dark-skinned man. “Greetings Your Lordship.” the Grey Warden said as he gave a bow that greeted all the three Couslands and the Arl. 

“Ah pup, I’m glad you have arrived- this is Duncan, a Grey Warden, we rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, but I trust you both remember your lessons with the Grey Wardens?” Bryce said, looking expectantly on his children. Elissa nodded “They are a group of many races who have the responsibility and the capacity to defeat the darkspawn and the archdemon during a blight.” Aedan smiled sheepishly, he was glad Elissa listened to the old bore Aldous, truth be told, he thanked the Maker for Ser Gilmore saying something about a Grey Warden in the castle as well, or he would never have been prepared. “I’m afraid I have nothing much to add papa, as if not for word getting around the castle regarding a Grey Warden, I wouldn’t have remembered much apart from them defeating the blight so long ago.” 

Bryce shook his head “At least you remembered something Aedan.” he said in a fatherly tone of amusement before giving chance for Duncan to speak again.

“Yes it is true, though it is not one of permanence, I am here now for the reason that the Grey Warden’s believe that a blight is to ravage the land.” 

“Here? In Ferelden?” Aedan asked incredulously only Duncan’s solemn nod greeted him. That was why Ser Gilmore was giddy, he was probably the one Duncan wanted - Aedan shifted his feet, a tad bit envious. Elissa looked at him for a split second which was just enough as Aedan’s face had also schooled itself to hide the envy within the split second moment. “And have you come to recruit any from the Cousland banner, Duncan?” Aedan asked, his face uncharacteristically devoid of shine. 

“Yes, Ser Gilmore seemed to be a good candidate from what I have seen-” he answered before turning his attention back to Teryn “but My Lord, if I may be so bold, your son and daughter are also excellent candidates.” A look of shock went around the other four heads in the conversation. Each taking a moment to settle, one in pride then worry, the other in a smile, another with a bite of their lip and the last with a gaped mouth. 

“Honor that may be Duncan, this is my children we are talking about, I’ve not so many children that I’ll gladly see them all to battle, especially as my eldest is about to leave for our King. Unless you intend to invoke the Rite of Conscription?” the Teyrn queried. A challenge in his stance though his eyes conveyed a slight waver. For all intents, the Couslands were - not so much of a big family. In the Castle, the only members were him and his wife, their first son with a small family of his own, and his twin children who have not always been in Castle Cousland due to their studies. If not for the King needing aid, they would have been content to keep a close knit relationship with one another. 

The Grey Warden shook his head, “Have no fear, while we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the matter.” 

“I would like to have the chance to join.” Elissa’s words seemed to have cut into Bryce as it was obvious the Teyrn’s face visibly saddened, as if his heart was suddenly in his throat. Duncan eyed the girl, who was smiling, when he suggested that they were excellent candidates and seemed to be eager. Duncan met the girl’s smiling eyes before Bryce Cousland shook his head. Elissa spoke again “Did you really mean that Ser Duncan?” 

“You are both young, skilled and if I am correct, you are both given tasks that require leadership in the wake of your father and older brother leaving for battle. The Grey Wardens do not recruit simply anybody, and I intend no flattery when I say you both show promise.” Elissa listened to every word Duncan said, the first real smile she had in the conversation had now grown. She didn’t even hear her father anymore as he thanked the Maker that Duncan needed not push for conscription for the fact that there already was historical animosity between Ferelden and the Grey Wardens.

Bryce turned back to his children. “Children,” he commanded, and Elissa and Aedan turned to him once more to listen, Bryce sighed, he could see how excited Elissa was, although Aedan did not show what he felt in the matter. Truth be told he was very honored that his children showed promise, but unless the Archdemon barged through the throne room, he would fight til he could so that his children may not leave the family’s side, everyone knew that a Grey Warden was for life. “I would like you both to see to Duncan’s requests while he stays here, and before you are dismissed, please see to it that Fergus knows I am in need of him.” he took a breath and continued, making sure that both his children did not get a chance to ask why they were doing something a soldier could do. “I ask this from both of you. Please.”

With that, the twins left the throne room, Elissa and Aedan looked at each other, a silent question in each other's eyes before Lady Landra called them for a moment - the Lady seemed drunk. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Elissa was already with Fergus and his wife and child, Orianna and Oren. “Dear sister, ready for your travels, later?” Fergus asked. Elissa was supposedly riding an hour after them, making sure the roads had nothing along the way could impede the march of the army south to Ostagar. She would be with Lady Landra’s son Dairren, her father’s squire- at least, proper squire once they get to Ostagar. For now, he would be her glorified squire… as if she needed it. 

“Yes I am, it is what is required after all.” Elissa smiled a small smile, she was not shy by any means with Fergus, and what she was tasked to do was technically just another of many rounds she had done before. The feeling of urgency has yet to settle in, so far away they were from the possibility of a darkspawn invasion. 

“Andraste’s tits, finally.” Aedan’s voice came in with ragged breathing as he got inside. “Sorry Orianna.” he smiled sheepishly as Oren came into view, a question on his lips before Aedan shook his head. “I meant ‘and rats i hits’ I mean…” Fergus laughed as his brothers failed attempt to make Orianna feel better, they were in earshot of a child after all. Before Aedan could even defend himself, Eleanor and Bryce Cousland entered the room all the Couslands were now present.

“It’s like i’m with a bunch of children,” the Teyrna said as she lightly shoved the Teryn on the chest. “You didn’t have to fluster our guests Bryce.” Bryce Cousland laughed as he turned towards his children. “I’m finally glad to have you all in one place, it was the only thing I could think of.” 

“Aedan? What is that near your mouth? Is that lipstick?” Eleanor asked, a scandalized look on her face. “Don’t tell me -” it was obvious that Iona, Lady Landra’s handmaiden was easily infatuated with her youngest son, she did not find any fault in that, Aedan was a handsome young man with slightly lighter skin that his sister, a rose beige that easily highlighted his hair and eyes. 

“No mother, it was Lady Landra.” Elissa said, her own smile now growing, feeling at ease at the presence of all family members. At another of Eleanor's aghast expression, all the children, and even Orianna now laughed with mirth. “It’s not what it looks like mother.” Aedan said, the tops of his cheeks burning red, “As you know Lady Landra is a horrid drunk-”

“Who has kept flirting with you for years now brother.” Elissa added.

“That she does, but I’ll be honest, I was just helping Iona set her to bed, drunk as she was, when she grabbed me for a kiss.” Aedan said everything in a hurry, much to his shame with his mother. Although it all felt lighthearted, in the midst of the moment Aedan really didn’t have much time to gather his composure. “Of course she was lucky to be on the bed as I might have dropped her.”

“And ravished her-” said Fergus quiet snicker towards his younger sister.

The Teryn couldn’t help it and laughed, a loud guffaw, his eyes never left his wife who still stood aghast, now with her hands on her face. “It’s alright Eleanor, we know how… inebriated your best friend could be, I’m sure Aedan is old enough to know this as well.” 

“That’s right mother, that’s why I left right after.” 

“I hope so my darling boy,” Eleanor quipped “or I may need to choose either to remove my best friend, or a son- at least I have another - son that is.” With that, another round of laughter was heard in the room. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“I love you both my darlings, you know that, don’t you?” 

The question hung in the air for a few seconds as Elissa and Aedan watched their mother, she looked older suddenly, even though they all just had a wonderful time catching up earlier. 

“What brought this on momma?” Elissa asked.

“You’ve both grown up so fast, and here we all are with our responsibilities -and..” Eleanor didn’t get the chance to speak as both her children embraced her. “I love you momma.” they both said, relishing the chance to be embraced like children again. If they were all quite honest with themselves, it would have been nice to stay like that longer, unfortunately duty called.

“Excuse me, your Lordship.” came the voice just behind the door. Even though the door was wide opened, the elf took care not to be seen “Mother Mallol has asked me to fetch Lady Elissa, they will be departing soon and Mother Mallol wishes to bless the Lady before anything else.”

With the elf dismissed, Eleanor turned to her two children who were still embracing her, Elissa with her arms around her, and Aedan with his face resting on her shoulders. “Off you go now Elissa, we will be there to see you off soon.” Aedan looked as his sister playfully sticking his tongue out and snuggling closer to their mother. Elissa stuck her tongue out back at him and left through the door. 

“You will take care of everyone, will you my darling?” Eleanor said as she touched Aedan’s braid, her voice was soft, cracking, “Your papa will be out to war, Fergus has left, Elissa is to leave, and I will be off with Lady Landra first thing tomorrow. I don’t want to think what would happen if your father and Fergus never comes back but-” 

Aedan embraced his mother tighter, it was not unusual that he sees this side of her, soft, weak, not like the quick tongued Teryna of Highever that everyone usually sees. “I will mother, you know I will.” Aedan smiled as he straightened up as Eleanor took his sons hands. They sat in quiet silence before Eleanor spoke again. “Elissa has expressed her wish to join the Grey Wardens, did she not?” Aedan nodded his head ruefully and another choke escaped the Teyrna, her eyes now shining with tears. 

“And you as well?”

Aedan only gave a soft smile. Their mother knew the twins from head to toe, from Elissa’s quiet tantrums to Aedan’s lofty mannerisms with others, she instantly knew when they were fighting, when they were plotting, when they were coming home together even. It held no merit for Aedan to hold anything back. His mother knew that Elissa and he shared many things together, even this. 

“I do momma” 

“Rude of me to say but thank the Maker that the wardens were exiled from Ferelden two hundred years ago, that is the only reason Duncan isn’t pushing his luck with recruitment from Ferelden nobility.” Eleanor quipped, trying to let her defense hide her incoming tears. 

Aedan kissed her cheek again. “You do not have to worry momma, I'm here now aren’t I? Guarding the castle and all?” Aedan tried to lighten up the mood as he stood up and gave his hand for his mother to reach. “Let us go? Elissa is surely waiting for us.” 


	2. Honor To Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of treachery is underfoot, throwing our young heroes away from the comfort they have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to publish this a day after welp. Mostly because I wanted you all to read a part of the story I made that would be greatly different from the main game. 
> 
> There will be smut here, so fair warning. I've also NEVER written smut before so I wanted to go light and learn to how to do it through the course of the story, since there will be some smut, I hope, plus the important romantic/emotional aspects of it that I'd like to learn to.
> 
> There is also death, as with the Human Noble scene.

“Come now Elis, surely just for an hour?” 

It was dusk, and sweet Dairren was getting on her nerves. 

“If I give you a ladder would it get you off my back?” she said, thoroughly exasperated at Lady Landra’s son. They have been traveling for no more than twenty minutes, when Dairren already had said his designs on her. Sure back they had their own little rendezvous and little trysts but today was hardly the time, after all there was a war being raged on and Elissa really just wanted to see what Ostagar would be like. Even since the words of the Grey Warden Duncan said in the throne room earlier, Elissa could feel it in herself that she wanted to be a part of it. She had read the stories of the Grey Wardens, relished their bravery and even honed her skills during the younger years that she may be admitted to such a group, even if they were not so noticeable since the last blight was years ago.

“You ask for an hour and yet here we are travelling for less than half. I can still see the Castle for Maker’s sake.” Elissa continued, not stopping her horse for anything. 

“Come on, we left late, even your father has said we should stop just as dusk settled. And then we can continue on if you wish, we are not afraid of a little dark after all?” Elissa bristled, not really liking the way Dairren knew how to push her buttons. He was a handsome lad, soft in the right places, kind, smart, but boy is he pushy when given what he wanted. 

“You are just like your mother, fine, we’ll stop in a while and make camp, and you better set everything up.” 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

At first there was grunting, and gasping and moans to be heard from a little camp not very far from the road. In the darkness, it was obvious that there were travelers nearby, but very few traveled in the night. The sounds of pleasure were unmistakable, skin slapping on skin as a heightened fervor made two voices plead and command, stammer and pray to whichever gods the delight that intimacy gave. 

“I love you Elissa,” Dairren said as he entered her once again.

“Shut up Dairren, I'm surprised you could go another round tonight.” Elissa said as she gasped, relishing the feeling despite the annoyance in her tone. “It’s not because of me is it?” she asked, clenching her walls as Dairren’s face gave into pleasure and shook his head, unable to lie. “I saw mother give your brother… His Lordship,” Dairren and Elissa gasped, Dairren found a newfound fervor in pounding the Teyrna’s only daughter. 

“It’s either you like my brother too or your mother Dairren, which is it?” Despite the feeling of delight that ran through her body, Elissa had quite the concentration, she was able to at least continue on her questions despite being ravaged. “Mother was too inebriated and kissed him, almost on the lips. I heard Iona, the elf gasp, I’m sure his Lordship would have done something less... “ another grunt, “honorable if only the elf was not there.” Elissa shook her head. “Am I just a replacement Dairren?” she asked from below.

Dairren’s eyes snapped open as he looked down at her, “No,” he said simply, his eyes dilated and his breath coming in hot pants. “You are beautiful Elissa, just as your brother is, I will not lie and say that he is one gorgeous specimen of a man, but I will not dare share my feelings with him.” Dairrens body was rigid atop hers, his manhood pressed to her yet not moving. It surprised Elissa that Dairren could also have a certain self control. 

“Our first time tonight was all for you, but when I saw you, as I’m sure you are aware you and your brother have similar mannerisms, it brought my memory back from there and I just--” Elissa didn’t let Dairren finished as she brought his face into hers and gave him a kiss, their tongues sparring with one another as Dairren entered her once again. 

“I understand Dairren.” Elissa knew there were some things best left unspoken, sure Dairren annoyed her to no end earlier, but they both have been together for a while now, even if they seemed to be strangers on the outside, they have shared more than she would share with anyone else apart from her immediate family. Dairren and her have a bond, and even though Elissa knew nothing would ever come of it, it’s not the first time it crossed her mind what would happen when she herself found someone she would want to be with for her lifetime.

They both felt it, they felt it as their backs straightened and their sweat mingled with each other. The impending feeling of release - and then, it was cold.

“I lo-” Dairren was about to say again when suddenly he choked and blood trickled from the sides of his mouth. 

With wide eyes and suddenly alert ears, Elissa used all her training to disappear from under him, she swiftly threw water into the fire and silently climbed the highest tree - as she scattered her clothes towards one direction. She had just enough time to calm her heart from ringing in her ears when a trio of soldiers came into the camp, soldiers, not bandits- as bandits did not come into view of such armor. It was just her luck that it was too dark to make view of their armor.

“It’s just the squire” 

“Where’s the girl?”

“Fire is out just now, maybe she’s here?”

“Fool, there’s clothes here, she fled.”

“Lucky bitch.” one of them jeered, grabbing his arrow from her companions body and letting him fall back into the floor as the arrow popped out. “Had a tumble and got saved by this lad. Fuckin ell’ Howe is gonna skin us alive for this.” 

Elissa’s eyes widened, feeling as if her ears failed her though she knew this not to be true. “If we’re the only ones that mess’d up right here we’re gonna be the only one’s gonna get stuck in Amaranthine. Come on, we might be able to find her. Sod it all.”

“Howe of Amaranthine?” Elissa whispered in the dark as the soldiers' steady clanking of their feet left her hearing. “No…” With just as much alertness, Elissa went back to Dairren’s side, it was darker now, and she couldn’t risk lighting a fire anymore. Her eyes have at least trained themselves now to see slightly better in the dark after the fire was gone and she was able to scoot back beside Dairren, holding his body to hers as his body still warm and---

“Elis?” his voice cracked, hoarse. 

“I’m here Dairren, I’m here, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have but--”

“Shhh, it’s… it’s…. I’m sorry, we should have… should have continued.”

“No it’s my fault I didn’t hear them coming, I should have.” tears were now flowing freely from her face. Both still naked under the night. 

“It means… ha” blood spattered on her torso as he coughed. “That means it was good isn’t it?” she could feel his smile and she couldn’t hold back as another set of tears came forth. “Thank you for being the best Elissa. I… I already feel cold,” Dairren was already giving her the easy way out. They were hours away from the nearest settlement, and even though the nearest technically would be Castle Cousland, there was already the problem of treachery underfoot. Elissa would need to leave him. 

“Sa… save our family.” Dairren whispered and with that, Elissa could feel his breathing no more.    
  


\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“Oh yes! Yes please my lord, yes please!” cried the elven woman, she was being pinned down on the foot of the bed, her ass in the air as Aedan pounded into her. Iona’s light skin, fairer than his reflecting the light by the fire as her blonde hair was in disarray. “You’re so tight.” he grunted. “Has it been long?” He knew she had a daughter, so virgin she was not, and she seemed to be truly shy around him earlier, unless of course it was a ruse. 

“Yes my lord, it has- oh - that’s so good my lord please more” her cries were uninhibited, Aedan was sure someone would hear them if it weren’t for their rooms far from each other. “You are perfect as Lady Landra’s elven lady in waiting Iona '' he said through gritting teeth, he felt the elf’s walls clench him ever too tight, tighter than anything else he had ever felt before. 

“I’m almost there my lord, please -” Aedan smiled to himself as he bent down and pounded the elf faster, harder, he placed his mouth next to her ear and spoke, remembering the elf’s face as she stood there surprised, and yet desire in her eyes as Lady Landra assaulted him in her drunken state. “Next time, Iona, would you like it if I fuck her Lady while she eats you out?” Aedan would laugh at the elf’s reaction if only he wasn’t being sucked in by the tightest pleasure his manhood ever had the chance to have. It seemed Iona wasn’t very secret with her feelings with the matter. 

She lay beside him, her eyes shining and face mixed with a blush as it glowed. “Did you mean it, my Lord?” she asked him, timid now, as if they had just met and not enjoyed the night. “I mean… if you may forgive my brashness, the one with Lady Landra?” Aedan eyed her and almost laughed, sure he would mean it, but what were the chances right? 

Just before he could answer, Dane started barking like a rabid dog, his ears and tail stood rigid against his body as from outside shouting can be heard - and not of the good kind. He and Iona stood up, Iona, dear blessed Iona as worried as she could be looked at him, “There seems to be a commotion my lord, I should check on Lady Landra- excuse me-” she hurried, grabbing her clothes and in the act of putting them on when the door was burst open and she had an arrow hit her squarely in the heart. 

Dane took the chance to bite the offending hand, ripping the bones out as the soldier screamed in agony and fell backwards towards the dagger his companion held. His companion raised his voice in shock - but not enough time as Aedan himself pressed his own dagger into the accomplices neck, slashing it out. Quickly he called Dane to enter the room again as Aedan changed into his armor, he could hear someone pounding more of the door outside, with a look at the beautiful elf he had shared the night with, Aedan took his bed covers and laid it on top of Iona, he quickly smoothened her hair and said a small prayer to the Maker for her safe journey before charging outside.

There were two more men pounding on his parent’s door… and the armor the soldiers wore was none other than the Arl of Amaranthine’s sigil. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“You’re here… I was… I was wondering when you’d arrive.” The ragged breath in the small larder felt like an explosion to Aedan’s ears. His father was there, bloody, he almost spaced out - this wasn’t happening. He barely listened to his parents as anger flashed in his eyes, he felt himself getting warmer and warmer, he felt like he would black out - this was his fault, was it? He wasn’t supposed to be in charge until tomorrow, but this - this happened, so many dead, Oriana, Oren, Iona, his father. So much death, so much blood, he had never seen so much blood before, he had never encountered such a thing in his training. His hands were shaking now, the air was getting thinner, he could only hear his parent’s voice…

“Papa! Momma!” 

“Elissa?” 

His twin’s voice shook him enough out of his reverie, just enough to see that she came in from servants passage. Aedan took in the sight of his twin, hugging her parents fiercely, even his father, in pain as he was from the embrace had his face buried in his daughters neck. “I love you both, Elissa… Aedan” his father turned to face him. 

“The asshole’s men are all around the castle momma, it’s only luck that we know of this, but we cannot --” her voice broke off, the thought of leaving their father made her sick.

“Duncan, Duncan will help you, hurry, find… Fergus, bring us back justice.” Bryce said eyes on the Grey Warden that appeared through the door. 

“Let’s go, we can -” he started saying as Eleanor took her son's hands, her voice almost a screech, only quieted by the fact that any loud sounds can spell their doom. “I know my beautiful son, but we can’t. Take a deep breath my love.” she kissed Aedan on his forehead. Eleanor turned her eyes to her twin children, tears flowing freely now, “My place is with your father, at his side, to death and beyond. Take care of each other, always." as she also placed her lips on her daughters forehead.

Elissa had to pull Aedan up as Duncan headed towards the larder door, giving them a few precious moments of privacy. 

Elissa gave her parents one last embrace, Aedan was now stock still, the hotness coming again if not for Elissa’s cold, clammy hands on his face, pulling him away. 

Aedan gave his parents a salute, a salute a little bit too strong as even Elissa took both of his hands away from his body. Aedan barely felt his fist hit his leather covered chest but the worry in his parents eyes seemed to worsen. It took another squeeze of Elissa to shake him back.

“I will avenge you papa, momma. I love you both dearly, you know that, don’t you?”

At this, even Elissa started to tear up as both their parents hugged for their dear lives. Aedan smiled, the last smile he would wear for a long time before bowing again and letting his sister take the lead. 

“We had a good life, and did all we could, it’s up to our children now.” Eleanor told Bryce, their father now looked paler, his blood running freely through the stone tiles. 

“We love you both, do us proud…”

A crash sounded, Duncan looked back at them, urgency in his voice. “They’ve broken through the gates, we must go. Now.”

“Goodbye, darling” and those were the last words of love they both heard.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

They had been travelling for two days. 

Aedan was now busy setting up a makeshift wheelbarrow for the horse to pull as Elissa readied some stew. They were taken in by a kindly couple near the Imperial highway. It had taken them a slow two days to travel towards Denerim, as unfortunately despite the adrenaline that rushed through their bodies during the siege of Castle Cousland, and the fact their horse was war trained to march and run without much rest -it drowned out the fact that Dane could only go for so long on foot- while running. The poor whimpering dog who almost collapsed at the side of the road snapped Aedan and Elissa from their stupor. 

Duncan had already said his farewell when they found a place to stay. He would need to be recruiting others - if possible, before he routed back to Ostagar. Aedan and Elissa understood that it took practicality of course to be ready, and so the more recruits the better.

The twins would travel to Denerim, passing by Amaranthine and South Reach and Lothering before heading to Ostagar. It will take a long while, but first they have to make sure they will be able to live through the travel to the main city of Ferelden with only one steed and one very tired dog - and in the least amount of time possible. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot shorter than the first, and the other Origins will also be shorter - mostly due to me not incorporating most of the characters in the game. (Ex. Shianni will show up in City Elf and have dialogue, but Mardy from Noble Dwarf will just be mentioned). Just so the flow of the story has a lot more impact. The other Origins though will expound on relationships of the player character themselves.
> 
> I realize that most of us who have played the game (surely that's why we're reading lmao) would know the story anyways. And i'm just rambling lmao.


	3. Blood Runs Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to our dwarven friends, Duran and Sereda.
> 
> Follows the idea of the Dwarven Noble, but will skip through that as he is now in the Deep Roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse and violence. Noble hunters and family killings. Just how the dwarven nobles work really.

> Duran Aeducan was supposed to be given glory today. Glory that no mere middle child should have accomplished. None except him, for despite being the middle child, he knew the rank he had among everyone, from his entourage, to each and every noble and filth that walked under the stone. That glory, the glory that was stripped off him so easily by someone he was bound with by blood. 

A snort left him as he punched the cavern wall, his bones would have broken long ago if not for the enchanted glove he had. 

“Bhelen again?” A woman asked, her hair auburn against her fair skin, fairer than any dwarf he had seen - a beauty maybe, if not for the dirt and grime that covered her from head to toe and by dear Ancestors know what. 

“NO,” he shouted, as if to assuage himself “to myself.” and he punched the wall again, this time, strong enough to rattle the stone itself. 

It had been a week, maybe more, less… did Duran find himself lost in the Deep Roads, alone except for the dirty commoner clothes and pitiful sword Harrowmont gave him just as he was exiled, to think no more than 24 hours from that, he was there, standing proudly under his father’s gaze as he led his men, into the Aeducan thaig to recover a family artifact. It was pitiful that a family artifact that would have shown how strong the Aeducan family was would be the road to destroying them as well.

Trian, his oldest brother was to be king if their father died, he was ruthless, calculating, but Trian had no charm, no sense of fellowship - something Bhelen, the youngest, knew all about. For all intents it was as if Bhelen was one of those sodding Orlesians he would hear about from his studies, masters in trickery. Duran scoffed again, as if his little brother- no, the little runt would be ever glorified to be anything, even being compared to a filthy surfacer. 

They were all supposed to travel the Deep Roads in search for their family artifact, until such time that he found Trian and his men, dead and without any warning as he went forward to check a pulse did his father and the army find him, blaming him - him as someone who would take another’s life. But he wished he did, oh how Duran did wish, even maybe getting exiled into the Deep Roads would be worth it if he was able to strangle Bhelen with his own hands… and those two… lackeys of him, Frandlin Ivo and that annoying scout that went with him and Gorim, those… nug rutters that lied to their King’s face. Paid assholes. 

“I shouldn’t have let that nug kisser Frandlin Ivo live in the proving.” Another punch to the wall. The woman with him shaking her head as she set up camp.

There was no sense of night and day down in the Deep Roads, maybe if they were lucky, something resembling a draft would flow and they would be able to breathe some fresh air, but for the most part, it was always a long and old stench, stench of the stone unloved and cared for, stench of despair and death as a mix of dark spawn, ghosts, and even giant spiders came. 

“Glad to finally hear some peace.” Sereda said, “Your Majesty” she added with a quirk up her smile. Normally it annoyed Duran, but after days of it, he just shrugged it off. It might have been a hit, but then again, he understood even noble’s would take their better’s name with a hint of negativity. At least Duran was called as such, it would be enough - after all there were no Gorims and bodyguards anymore down in the roads.

“Still quiet?” she continued “well, at least I don’t have to hear you scream about it anymore, I mean, the first two days you couldn’t stop saying ‘I am your better, I am Duran of House Aeducan - bla bla” she shook her head, Duran gritting his teeth trying to be calm at the onslaught of his character. “At first I forgave you for a while cause you were as dehydrated as Caridin’s stony golems but after you’ve recovered well, you were - and still am just as insufferable.”

“I know. Shut up nobody.” he snarked back, he didn’t need the reminder. 

A short quiet flows between them as Sereda spoke again. “Sooner or later you have to understand you’re just like me too-” 

Duran once again clenched his gloves. He would have killed Sereda days ago if not for her helping him throughout his delirium. Sure he would die in the Deep Roads, but at least he would die fighting whatever creature the roads threw at him - not any silly weakness like dehydration. 

“I’m going to kill Bhelen.” Duran said, softer this time, as his back was turned from his companion. 

“I know. But tell me something else, it’s been Bhelen for a while now you know.” her voice wafted through him, softer as well. There was no hint of malice… and Duran was also tired from riding on his anger once again. “Who’s Gorim?”

“He was my second, he traveled everywhere with me, was on my beck and call.”

“Were you friends?”

Many thoughts flashed through Duran’s mind, from the daily menial tasks where he would berate Gorim, to the times he would put commoners and merchants in their place by having Gorim do his bidding just by a nod of his head. To Duran, the former was a friendly point for him, the fact that he had already given Gorim such closeness to him to even let him do his bidding after all is not a feat many could be given. There were not many seconds to nobles after all, not one directly under the King of Orzammar himself. 

“I was less than agreeable with many, I don’t know what he thinks, but I think of him as trusted enough to do what I want to happen, no questions asked.” 

“I don’t think that would count as friends, or did you answer my questions.”

“I do not know dwarf. I would like to believe it was though.”

Another wave of silence stilled between them.

“It’s hard to believe you’d have a friend, Your Majesty.” she spoke again, knowing Duran was still awake. “Tell me something else about him, what did you have him do, what did you do for him?”

Duran moved a gloved hand to his face, scrubbing it at the incessant questions. He knew though the woman wouldn’t stop asking, one way or another, so he continued. If he was going to live like this for the longer run, he could either just get through it or kill her, whichever comes first will come first.

“There was a scholar outside the quarters, fighting with a soldier, the soldier said that the scholar was writing blasphemies, of course the scholar said he had only been writing the truth, even if it was to show that soldier’s family had little merit in the face of the stone and it’s laws.” It was not lost to any dwarf, surface or exiled or otherwise that the history and lineage of family was important. It just so happened that no matter if you were King yourself, as long as you weren’t a Paragon, you could still be shamed. “The soldier asked if I was willing to have my name besmirch by something so trite to be written in the Shaper’s Memory. I laughed, and Gorim already understood my answer. He said that whatever it was, I had no fear of it, whatever besmirched the family name may be it will not bother me as it is my name. I understood the need to protect it, but I also understood that problems should be fought head on. Of course, the soldier cared little to be ridiculed, Gorim advised me that they were only of little consequence and I nodded.”

“You nodded?” Sereda queried. “What’s the nod for?”

“The soldier died, he accidentally had a very large tome fall on him and he lost his footing, causing him to slip towards the depths of molten fire.” 

“Gorim did this?”

He nodded.

“And is that what you wanted?”

“As long as it was an accident.”

It was her turn to nod in understanding. “And what did you do for him?”

It took Duran a longer time to reply to that, 

“I gave him to the mercy of two noble hunters.” He said matter of factly, in turn, Sereda raised her eyebrows. He didn’t see it, but from her voice it was obvious that it was. “And how was that helping him?” she said, a scandalized tone betrayed a laugh forming.

“The noble hunters wanted to please me, such as their names are - for them to be a part of the noble clan, to bear warriors or whichever to the name of the stone. Unfortunately for them, it was obvious that it was Gorim who wanted their attention. Right then and there I told the noble hunters that they should service my… friend, first. If they were to have energy and vigor then they would be welcome to my chambers.

“Were they welcome?” Sereda asked, curious now.

“No, they were not welcome. Even so, I know Gorim would not have let them be able to get to me anyways.” Duran smiled, his voice lifting a little bit. Duran could care less about the pleasures of the flesh, but he did no doubt enjoy the look of the two noble-hunters when the day had started. They looked tired, their legs were shaking and they were holding and massaging their necks and jaws. It was obvious that Gorim had his fun, and the noble hunters were with little to no energy and vigor after all.

“Ah.” Sereda replied. 

Another silence passed. 

“You know Duran, if they were welcome in your quarters, would you have given them to Gorim just the same? If you know, they were not - as needed as you have done?” she would have believed yes, that Duran had some kind of kindness deep in his stone sense and stubborn armor, but the fact was, Duran didn’t care for those girls, as far as anyone was concerned, they were trash to him and he so readily gave them to his so called friend. But if they had value to him? Would he have given them to his friend anyways?

Her voice reached no ears, as Duran had already fallen fast asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Sereda was awake, she was already polishing her weapons and looting the nearby corpses to continue to forge ahead to wherever they could go as she turned her head towards her newest- and longest companion. Dwarves did not dream, but the tossing and turning of Duran Aeducan made it obvious enough he was awake, and battling something inside him. 

It had happened quite a few times now, she was going to ask about it, but a quick slap to her face quieted her down. No she wasn’t angry, far from it- she had gotten worse, and if she were honest, after hearing about Duran’s life? It was something she believed he had deserved to do for a long time coming. Maybe not to her no, but it made no difference down in the Deep Roads. It also took him a good two days to apologize, if there was an apology to ever pass those lips of his, but him letting her prattle on and on and not cutting her off for once was the nicest thing he had done in their whole partnership of sorts. So she let it slide but not before telling him that if he were to ever do that to her again, he’d find himself in worse shape than any darkspawn will ever be. 

Sereda was born in the Deep Roads, under two legionnaires that for some reason, were together as husband and wife topside, and for some reason found themselves cast out into the Deep Roads, though as her father told her it was more of a romance novel. Both her parents wanted to do something so courageous, so different, a fairy tale that only they would ever do amongst the many stories in the stone’s memories. 

What her parents did not know though, was they were expecting. It took a few months of happy darkspawn killing and legionnaire-ing did they realize that there was a wee dwarf in the expectant mother's womb. It was fortunate that the legion was actually allowed back in Orzammar, though obviously they were supposed to go back down and fight Darkspawn again and again. So even though Sereda would have been born back into a certain house, as legionnaires had their houses put back by name - a silly thing really if they would be dying anyways - Sereda was born in one of the uninhabited Thaig camps. Too far from civilization. It was definitely not easy to live as a child in the deep roads, with only the occasional visit to Orzammar for a trip or rations, but she did not regret her time with the legionnaires, odd as they were, they were a family, an army of nobodies to do devote their lives to greatness. And like her parents before her, she saw the fairy tale of it all. 

When her parents died, all the others died as well, and she was alone - although she wished she died with them, something in her wanted to continue living. So she hid, as much as she could, she fluttered in and out the other legionnaire groups that visited the land, asked aid from the stragglers, joined them, put on her masks, colored her face until she merged with them. But she always left, she always would as these people were not her own, and that they would die as well for this is what the path they chose. Sereda understood that, as she lived in it. But it was not her path, it was not her choice.

She dared another look at Duran, now awake and up and about, they were going to move soon. Sure Duran was a pain in the ass, he was a noble, a royal at that. Sereda did not care so much for anyone else outside the legion, understanding only the basics of Orzammar, but so far, he was the only formidable deserter or exile she had the fortune of being with. Sure his personality could be as sweet as a giant corrupted spider, but his ferocity and knowledge of how to defend and arm himself was impressive enough to keep him alive. 


	4. A Parody of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History / Relationships of the Mage Origins. Done in parts and flashbacks with some present in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little bit of everywhere due to stemming flashbacks as I wanted to flesh out who they are and where they came from. Each character has to be different from their other race counterparts and even with themselves (like how does the Amell's differentiate from each other, how does the Surana's etc). I skipped most of the info on the Mage Origin (with regards to Blood Magic and Jowan) - mostly because I forgot, but they will be fleshed out in a different - present day scene because that wouldn't be fair to this Origin XD.
> 
> But I really like where this went, the dynamic between pairs and each other.

> “A Grey Warden is here!” shouted one elf, their squeaky voice alerting through every door in the tower, arousing the suspicion and disbelief of many of the inhabitants. Many faces rushed through their windows and opened their doors, wondering if the news were true, something they had only heard from senior enchanters, something that were whispered prayers by the sisters and armored templars that passed through the halls. 

A blight was coming.

A Grey Warden would come

Some of them would be able to get out of the Circle

Some of them could be free.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“I’m perfectly happy where we are Solona.” Daylen remarked as he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the dormitory bed. 

Normally male and females were not allowed together in a dorm, but lucky for him and his friends, they have gained the trust from their seniors, showing that they were already capable as they have passed their Harrowing. Daylen folded his hands on top of his stomach, a worry in his brow. The worry wasn’t for him as he knew that he would never really be chosen to leave the circle, in essence, he wouldn’t leave even if given the chance. Solona Amell on the other hand… she was very much a force to be reckoned with. She had the leadership skills if not the conversational skills, she had excelled in many that he would have failed at if not for her.

Solona did not reply or even looked at him, content as she is fingering the page of her book. She sat down on a chair adjacent to his bed, the only obvious sign that she was listening was of her not humming as she read. 

“Aren’t you excited about what could be outside, ma vhenan?” Alim replied, his big elfen eyes looking at him as he sat on the foot of Daylen’s bed. His fingers twirling with each other to satiate his ever growing curiosity of just barging in through the meeting with the senior enchanters. Daylen looked down at the elf, sighing. “I… I am, but, you know I’m not exactly strong enough to venture outside… and it’s not like I’ll be chosen or anything.” Daylen shifted his eyes back to Solona and sighed again. He wasn’t going to get anything from her this time.

Normally they had each other’s backs, but right now? Daylen knew Solona would love to be outside Kinloch hold, a desire that she would have wanted for years now after she had aced her Harrowing with such ease that could have probably broken a record. 

“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself Daylen.” Neria said, a concerned smile on her face. The female elf had Dalish tattoos, something Alim did not have, though both she and Alim had beautiful platinum hair, pure platinum, without the tint of blonde. Something Daylen found beautiful. It was also the hair that really brought all of them together as well.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Many years ago, two young elves found themselves separated at birth, one lived with a traveling family called ‘knife ears’ and one was brought to live with the Dalish until such time she was abandoned by her guardian, finding no other clan to keep the fifth mage that would show up in her home clan. When both of them had found each other, platinum hair, and perfectly same shaped pointed ears at a Circle lesson one day, they both agreed that there was a certain feeling they had for each other. Something that they could not understand.

They both did what kids do, they grew up, studied, played, dreamt, built a life in the circle. They both were dutiful, he taught her how to take part in living with humans, little as he may know, and she taught him more of the Dalish Elven ways, little as she may know as well. Neria had always been protective of Alim, maybe it was because her Dalish Valleslin gave her strength and an inherent haughtiness that most elves had - it did not bother her for any taunts or ridicule, at least not compared to Alim and what he had been through under the name of ‘knife ears’, and so when Alim went to her on their 18th birthday and he gave her a surprise, she knew not what to do, but that she promised, along with the surprise that no harm will ever come to Alim.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“Neria, vhenan!” Alim cried out. Ever since he learned what vhenan meant, Alim had been using it solely for her. Although Neria blushed every time, she knew Alim had found the term endearing, as it was very much endearing, especially when said by another elf, a language, despite broken, flowing freely with their words, perfect for their mouths. “I have a gift for both of us at our coming of age!” Alim’s happiness spoke volumes, and his personality was very much infectious, it didn’t take long for Neria and he to venture to a secluded little section of the hold to be in secret. 

Neria felt a little cautious now, despite being at ease with Alim since the first time they met each other, there was something about the room that did not feel right, she did not know what it was that she felt, but it was something she knew she didn’t approve of. 

“What is it Alim?” she asked, trying to make her voice sound friendly despite the fear creeping up on her. 

“You know how we have found each other feeling… close since the start right?” he asked her, his eyes still shining. 

“Yes,” she said cautiously, although her heart was starting to soften, knowing that Alim meant his words wholeheartedly.

“I think I know why, but I need your help, your cooperation, vhenan.” Alim seemed giddier now. Innocent, pure, an unadulterated feeling of satiating one's curiosity obvious. Funny and cliche as it may seem, Neria knew Alim was fond of learning and asking questions, so whatever this was, was something she knew he had taken care of learning for quite some time now.

Alim held out his hand, it was tinged with a soft red streak.

Blood.

“I need you to cut a little nick, Neria. On your finger.” Alim’s eyes now bore into her, his voice then excited now with a tinge of fear. Neria knew what it was, fear, resentment, disgust. 

“Blood?” she repeated, her voice no higher than a squeak, her hands trembling, her feet feeling as if they wanted to run and yet… there in front of her, requesting from her something so simple, eyes that bore into her with the same color of hers, hair like hers which shone through the flicker of the fire. 

“This is dangerous Alim.” she said slowly. She didn’t want to name what it was, for fear of what it would entail. 

“It’s just a little nick vhenan, as if you were cutting your fingernails accidentally.” This time Alim’s eyes started to dart elsewhere, his legs were shifting uncomfortably under him. Neria could notice that he was now in total fear, he wanted to run too, but this time he wanted to run away from her. Neria didn’t know what to do, a part of her wanted to let the seniors know, but a part of her knew that if she did, she might lose him, she might lose him even before she knew anything about him. 

‘You made a promise’ her mind said, egging her on.

Neria knew not if it was a demon who pushed her to do what Alim said, but she knew she was aware of every moment of it. Of the paper on in front of her, of the papercut that sliced her skin ever so softly, of her crimson blood flowing through the paper, seeping, and she handed the paper back to Alim, and he, his blood on his finger had dried, he had to lick his finger - in such a boyish manner too that Neria couldn’t help but smile. 

‘If he was taken in by a demon, I doubt he’d do something so silly.’ she thought. 

The blood once flowed again through his wound, and he did as she, holding the paper so his blood could seep through. Their blood coated the paper now as Alim set the paper in a chalice. He chanted a few words, words that Neria couldn’t hear. As Alim chanted, a sense of security and emotions flooded Neria, washing down on her like a comfortable lullaby, she could see fawning elven faces and hear a cry beside her. A baby’s cry.

“Sister?”

Neria blinked, she did not realize that she was now crying as she turned to look again at Alim, his face also showing signs of tears. Their eyes, so same in hue, their hair, their ears. Neria didn’t care anymore, this was real, this reason to protect was real, this was safe, and she realized then and there that if she were to have this moment happen again, to be an accomplice, she would not mind, for it brought her something that she would never have expected again. 

It brought her family.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Solona Amell is no less than a prodigee, what she easily learned through books, experiences and observations contended with how little she knew little of her family, apart from them being of Noble lineage- supposedly, and having three other siblings who are of mage descent - though all of them were torn to different corners of Thedas. So to meet another Amell, a snivelling, sad little coward not long after she was dropped off in Kinloch hold made her wary - this was no close blood tie. Daylen would never be that. But there was something in Daylen though, the way he studied, the way he learned, the way he was, for all intents and purpose an equal to her when they have their debates, made Solona surrender to the possibility that this Daylen Amell may be of her blood, though far- they settled on it to be a distant cousin of, satisfying the little curiosity of possibility.

She learned easily enough that Daylen had quite the problem being with others, being easily engulfed by loud noises and sensitive to other people’s words and action, to him or to others. He was easily affected by things that did not concern him in the slightest, from feeling kinship with a book that accidentally fell from another mage’s hands, to the staff too tightly held by an enchanter. It was something Solona took curious of, though she decided it was one of Daylen’s many possible quirks. 

Solona was ten when she was bought in Kinloch hold, she was then fourteen when she passed her harrowing, and finished it with only less than five minutes. Grand Enchanter Irving had made it very obvious to Ser Gregoir the Templar that he himself would oversee the whole Harrowing, confident in Solana’s abilities. She did not disappoint, no she never disappoints. 

That was why, four years later, she at eighteen and Daylen at twenty found themselves at an impasse. 

“You can’t keep delaying this Daylen.” she said matter of factly. Trying to get through him. “You have to do your Harrowing this year, you will be twenty one in a few months and you know you’ll have to pass your Harrowing before you reach your twenty second.” Solona rarely lost her temper, but sometimes, that’s what families do to you.

“I can’t do it Solona, I’ll just. I’ll just fail, and then I die, what if I get lost in the fade? What if last minute I do it but then the templars strike me down, huh?” Daylen challenged, worry etched in his brow and a tic in his jaw as he felt his hands grow numb. 

“So what, you'd be a tranquil?” she retorted.

“It’s not so ba-” Daylen didn’t finish what he was to say before Solona struck him with the back of her hand. “You don’t know half of it, and never wish to know, are we clear?”

Solona knew she had no right to hurt him, apart from that fact that he was older and she was very much younger than him, and even though she knew in smarts she was better, she should have not let emotions get the better of her. Solona kept her eyes on him as she spoke. “I’m sorry Daylen. I just... “ she gritted her teeth. “I don’t want to lose you.”

When she said that, she knew she would never say it again, even as Daylen asked the question. She kept her eyes down and guarded. He knew what she said, and despite her being one of the skilled and studious mages Kinloch has ever known, there was always something to be said about family, no matter how far their relationship may be.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“I’m scared,” Daylen said, crossing his arms tight to his chest as he let Alim hug him from behind. “I’m scared to lose Solona but I’m -” Alim hugged his love tighter.

“Shhh ma vhenan.” he soothed, kissing the top of the human’s head.

“I do want to go through the Harrowing, Solona obviously has passed, I know you will pass, I know Neria has done hers a few days ago and she passed, but she’s smart and bookish- and.”

“Ma vhenan..” Alim started his arms now letting go of the human mage. “You are also smart and bookish…. and you can debate toe to toe with Solona of all people!” he laughed “Sure you stutter and die inside a little every time there’s someone new in the room, but you yourself are strong.”

“I wish they would allow you guys in the Harrowing, not just some templar… watching my body, waiting to see if they would kill me, a husk, or wait for to be an abomination.” 

Alim nodded his head at this, even though he would prefer that the people he loved would be there, he understood what the Harrowing entailed. After all, Neria had told him all about it. “Your Harrowing will be soon, in a fortnight, right?” 

Daylen nodded his head. 

“Alright, we have time to prepare ma vhenan, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Alim smiled, Daylen noticed once again how beautiful the elf was, how he captivated many around him, he and his sister obviously. Not that anyone knew they were truly siblings, but the hair and the eyes were spot on. Alim though had a certain… infectiousness with him, it was very much easy to get lost in his eyes and his words. Or maybe Daylen was just in too deep. The Circle had many trysts going around the darkest corners, but Alim had been truthful that he had only been with one person in the whole Circle, and that was with him, and truly Daylen believed it.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

The day of Daylen Amell’s harrowing came. Neria had given him a hug for good luck, and Solona had spent most of the day helping him meditate to clear his mind and control his feelings, he knew that it was going to be a hit or miss in the end, as he couldn’t exactly do this in the fade, not without her, or the two elves. Daylen wondered where Alim was, the elf had yet to see him and the Harrowing was almost to start. 

A knock came on the door, Daylen thought it was Solona wanting to give him a few quick tips again, but no- it was his platinum haired elf. Alim gave him a quick kiss on the lips before handing him a vial. The vial was blue, almost like lyrium.

“They’ll be giving my lyrium though?” Daylen started to ask-

“No ma vhenan, it isn’t lyrium. I made it myself, just a drink for the nerves.” 

“Oh, alright, I’ll take it now.” Daylen uncorked the vial.

“No-” Alim replied, taking Daylen’s hand and covering it with his own as he put the cork back in the vial. “Before you enter the door to meet with Grand Enchanter Irving, down this all in one gulp. Once you get into the fade, you’ll know what to do.”

Alim smiled, he had lucked out and just finished his Harrowing the week before Daylen. Truth be told, he was supposed to be doing his Harrowing in a couple of months time, but with enough persuasion, he was able to let the senior enchanters allow him to take the Harrowing earlier. He had passed, just the same time Neria had taken. At first Alim decided that hearing from Neria’s accounts of what happened in the fade might work, but his plan - he realized - would only work when he himself understood what will be undergone through. “It’s a special kind of tea. Now no more questions, you have to go, and remember, one quick drink!” Alim told him, pushing Daylen out of the door so the human mage could hurry to his Harrowing “we’ll wait for you here!” he called out.

When the door closed, Alim sighed and set his back on the wall, the look in his eyes changed to resignation. What he didn’t notice though, was that Solona was quickly in front of him, her dark blue eyes, as blue as the stormy sea boring through him as she pushed his left hand outwards at an odd angle as she restrained the other. Normally Alim was a lot stronger than the female mage, unfortunately he was at a disadvantage with the surprise.

“Tell me what you did or I will haunt you with every waking moment that you live. ” she demanded, her voice icy cold, as cold as the storm in her eyes. Her eyes that quickly flitted through the gash in his inner elbow back to his eyes. Alim had felt a lot of fear, he would know that after all, from dealing with the art of blood magic, but nothing prepared him for the fear of someone else wielding the strength of blood, a blood relationship from kin. True, it was not as tangible as blood magic, and not as obvious to another person, but to him - who was already sensitive with the ebb and flow of blood, knew that he was in a dangerous predicament.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

` Daylen had felt incredible while in the fade. Yes he was scared, yes he was unsure, but the calming mixture Alim gave him was incredible, there was such a rush of excitement and adventure that he had never felt before, as he was seeing the Fade through Alim’s eyes. Is this what it felt like to be excited? To not be afraid to venture into the unknown? Daylen was not sure, but it took a while before he was able to get his bearings.

“I…” 

“Blood magic? Tell me elf, is this blood magic?” Solona’s voice dripped with venom, an icy venom that if Alim was not careful, he’d run out of time and be soaked in her poison. 

“Yes.” he said, hanging his head down.

“Look at me, why the fuck would you do that?” Solona wanted to scream, but now was not the time, now was not the place, and with Daylen on the line, now was not the time for anything else. 

“I just wanted to help him.”

“By poisoning him?!” Solona couldn’t help but let out a shriek of anger, an anger that was just in time heard by another platinum haired elf that entered through the other doorway.

“Solona? Alim?” Neria asked, cautious, she had felt that there was something wrong before she had opened the door to their dormitory, but when she saw what was happening, she feared the worst. She did not want to hurt her dear friend, but she was also not going to let anything happen to Alim as well.

“You!” Solona said, letting go of Alim and swiftly grabbing her staff to dig through the male elf’s rib cage. “Neria, did you know? About.. About this blood mage?”

Neria’s heart sank. So that is what it was. She knew that Alim was about to do something, she just didn’t realize it, or maybe she just willingly turned a blind eye to it. It was rare for Alim to do anything related to blood magic, all she knew was that one time to prove they were family, so far she knew little else, or believed Alim did nothing to warrant execution or tranquility. 

“I know about him, yes but I know not what he did.” Neria placed her palms up in surrender. The elf knew Solona was not the type to let her guard down. 

The discussion was quick, Solona quickly slammed down any apology that would come from both elves’ lips, she would be asking the questions and they would be answering. They only had a little time, as to whether Daylen would quickly finish his Harrowing or not. Maker forgive her, if Daylen was found out she was going to murder these two elves, friends or not.

“It’s just… it’s just something to help him, I swear.” Alim defended himself, trying to look at Neria for help. Neria just gave a small nod, she had told Solona how she knew of her and Alim’s relationship, about their blood tie. She told the human mage that she was alright, that she had felt nothing different about her even so, and that apart from this, she knew nothing else of Alim doing anything… relatedly like blood magic. Neria did skip the fact that during the process she did feel, unsettled.

“When he comes back.” Solona said, her voice still steel yet now also tired. “When he comes back, you tell him what you did. Daylen is kind, he will understand you. I have no doubt of that, but I also want you to tell him you are sorry and that you are to never, ever do it without our consent, not even in life or death. Do you understand Alim?”

Alim nodded, he had already felt Solona’s consternation for a while now, it still felt like poison, as if he couldn’t breathe. Maybe Solona was emitting some kind of magic, maybe it was guilt. Whatever it was, it was strong, and maybe he should come clean to Daylen, after all, they did have a relationship and… a relationship was built on trust. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

They were now travelling to Ostagar. 

Solona and Neria with Senior Enchanter Uldred and a Templar escort in a caravan and Daylen and Alim with Senior Enchanted Wynne and another Templar escort, and many more caravans behind them.

It had been a year since Daylen’s Harrowing. The four mages relationship may have been stretched too thin with the realization, but after a time, and many intense looks Solona had given Alim, in which Neria could not defend Alim from. They found a kinship that was now mightier than what they had prior. Solona knew that Alim was trying to be kind, and from texts she knew that there were benign spirits as well as demons. She would not be so stupid as to let her guard down no, but she does give a benefit of a doubt. Neria had told her that the time Alim had done blood magic to prove their family relationship was many years ago, a time that as a child, they were very much possible to be possessed by demons due to a child’s more pliant mind. 

It was not the best reason, but it did assuage Solona enough. 

“I’m surprised you had Grand Enchanter Irving allow Daylen Amell out for a battle Solona.” the drawl of Uldred came, moving her out of her thoughts as she gave a polite bow to show she was listening. “I would have thought that Daylen, being… quite less… exemplary than you would find himself better to be in the hold.”

“We are family Senior Enchanter.” Solona replied amiably “it is little and maybe not such a strong tie, but I would never leave Daylen, and with that I will also never let any harm come to him.” Her words spoke true, sure Daylen was not as strong as her in terms of magic and willpower, but she would make up for it on her own. One day she believed Daylen would be strong, a proud mage who could freely hang the Amell name in the sky, but for now, she would take up the mantle. “Not to mention, he has gotten through his Harrowing, late as it may be, it was said to be one of the quirker Harrowings. He has not yet had the chance to show his capability, this may be a way for him to find his strength.” Solona didn’t smile, not just because Senior Enchanted Uldred didn’t deserve it, but also because she knew it was due to Alim’s blood magic and not because Daylen found the accomplishment on his own. 

Solona continued conversing with Senior Enchanter Uldred and Neria, their topic switching from Daylen and her family to more academic ones, these were at least easier to tackle.

In the other caravan, Wynne looked at the two mages sleeping, it didn’t take long for the both of them to start snoring as the horse cart drew them along the Imperial road. The two boys could not help but be enchanted by the outside world, so long has it been since they were actually fully outside. Alim even went as far as kneel on the ground at Lake Calenhad docks, sniffing the grass and earning snickers from the others, except of course his posse who all did their own version of inhaling what the outside world of tethered freedom could offer them.

The boys’ heads were propping each other up as their hands were just a tad bit too close to be friendly. Still Wynne had known them for a while now, she knew how strong they both are and how diligent they were. They may have their own relationship but as far as Wynne was concerned, they did not hurt anyone else, nothing would go wrong with just a simple romance after all. 

With a small wistful smile, Wynne took one last look at the duo before turning her eyes towards the reflection of Lake Calenhad. The blight was upon them, a Grey Warden said so as much as he could before leaving Kinloch hold, Duncan said he had to get more support from their dwarven brothers. It was a reach, Irving said, but it was the only other place Duncan could go for recruits before he would need to go back to Ostagar with enough time to spare. 

Love was a special thing, she could see that in the relationship of both the Amell and the elves, and the four of them with each other. They were so young and now called on to war. She hoped the blight would be sorted out soon, she hoped dearly that this was not a true blight. 

For all their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry it took a while, the quarantine days got to me and I didn't think it had been 10 days since the last post! I also want to say that while I was doing this I had a bit of a writers dilemma. I made this story because I wanted to flesh out my world more until Inquisition, that means whoever my canon playthrough romance is, i'll follow through, but with how I'm writing this, it looks like the outline isn't going to work out and the muses are now pining for other people lmao.
> 
> (and im playing mass effect after my dragon age origin game started crashing)


	5. Protected No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the City Elves storyline. 
> 
> There will be death, same as how the Origin went for the Tabris'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to publish this early. Mostly because I didn't expect the ten day gap haha.
> 
> I love the relationship with Darrian and Kallian Tabris, it's honestly one of the favorites I had written. Well, I like all of them since I wrote them lmao. 
> 
> This is a heavy topic though, just as how heavy City Elf Origin was. It's romantic... but it's heavy- just to warn you readers at least.

> Darrian Tabris had woken up late today. Normally he would be up before dawn, already polishing his master's armor and feeding their horses. Today though was a special day, and it would have been a lot more special if he was able to lay in for one more hour. Unfortunately the incessant talking of Shianni prevented him from such a luxury. 

“Wake up, cousin! Why are you still in bed? It’s a big day!” 

Darrian growled, he knew it was a big day, that was why he was up all through the night til the roosters started to sing. “I’ve only just fallen asleep Shianni.” 

Shianni laughed, “Ah, that makes more sense cousin, of course you couldn’t fall asleep, day- night dreaming of finally tying the knot? Same knot in your stomach? The nervousness and apprehension and what if-” she wasn’t able to finish as a thud reached her face. 

“You know it.” Darrian affirmed, sitting up and stretching. He stood up and picked up the pillow he had used to hit Shianni with. 

“Of course I do, you’re terrified are you? Strong man like you, still scared she’ll turn you down?”

He could only just nod. 

“Really Darrian, you both are perfect. Now come on, your father and Soris wanted to meet you when you’ve fully awakened. And I, dear cousin, will now go and bother the brides to be. I’m sure I’ll have just as much fun.” Shianni left with a laugh as she left Darrian on his own.

It only took a while for him to get ready until his father, Cyrion caught his attention.

“Ah my son, your mother would have been proud. I wish she could have been here.” Cyrion lamented. “You remember what your mother has taught you, yes?” The old elf took a small cloth covered item from the table and gave it to him. “This was your mother’s, she would want you to have it, whatever you choose to do after this marriage, know that you have been an excellent son. Now go, Soris is waiting for you.”

Darrian didn’t have a chance to say anything to his father, it seemed his father had been practicing perfectly what to say to him. Darrian closed the door behind him, certain he heard a sniffle from the man who had raised him well. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“Darrian?” her voice was clear, like water, flowing through him and refreshing him, it was comforting and embraced him, just as how the slender arms had now enveloped him from behind. Darrian closed his eyes and turned around, surrendering to her embrace as he inhaled her scent. 

“Thank you.”

“For what, my love?”

“For agreeing to marry me.” his voice was now muffled along her neck.

“Of course I would. I meant it you know, ever since that promise so long ago.” she smiled into his hair, remembering how it all began, even though it had taken years ago, they were no more than children, she knew that he was the one for her. 

“Marry me!” a child’s voice rang out in the quietness of the alley, echoing through the walls as a mixture of sounds rang around everywhere else. 

They were in an alley in Denerim’s market district, they had just finished doing a small task for Valendrian, their elder, when a group of rough human boys were toying with her and Darrian. Kallian was not amused, she fought back with the boys, biting and kicking, not letting anyone take her, least of all dirty shemlen. If it was something she learned from Darrian’s mother, it was not to let her being an elf be beaten by anyone. 

Darrian, a small boy with unassuming dark chocolate hair and darker chocolate eyes peered from under his bangs towards the girl who was now standing up tall, and dare he think of it? Beautiful. They were just kids, but he already knew that Kallian was strong, beautiful, she was there for him, they both ran tasks together even though it was only meant for one elf to do. 

Darrian was yet to gather his breath when Kallian grabbed him by the collar and placed her face so near his that he felt dizzy trying to look at which eye.

“Marry me Darrian!” she said again, unwilling to put the point down. Presently, Kallian had no recollection as to why she decided to ask that, or demand of it rather. But she knew in her little elf heart that even with the many humans and elves she had met, there was no one quite like Darrian and his family. 

Among the shouting people in the marketplace and the heavy footfalls of the iron clad soldiers, there was nothing else that the two elves in the alleyway heard apart from their heartbeats, their ragged breathing from fighting and running, and the breathlessness a young boy could ever do as he said 

“Yes.”

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Now, Kallian and Darrien laughed as they both remembered the memory. “It was always you my love.” he smiled at her as he gave her a chaste kiss. “I am ever so thankful to our gods, whichever gods they may be that they have given me to you. Even… even if we elves get back our glory and the dalish come here with all their wonders and lore, I will never not choose you - as you have chosen me.”

Kallian embraced him, her heart beating loudly upon her chest, Darrian had always been her safety, he was a young boy, scared, being taught and berated by his mother in the slums of the Alienage as he was taught how to fight. Then she came in, and she and him practiced under her tutelage. Then Adaia, his mother, died, and there was no one else who he could share it with but with her. Even though Kallian had always been vocally stronger than them, ready to partake in a fight when needed, it always had been so because she knew there was someone who was there to no doubt defend her. 

Now here they were, meters away, minutes away to be wed. Kallian held Darriens hands in her “Forever?” she whispered

“Forever.” he said back, kissing the top of her crown.

Hand in hand they walked out towards the growing crowd. Soris was already there with his betrothed. Together with all the other elves among the alienage.

From farther away, he could see his master’s son upon the battlements. Watching him with pride and gave him two thumbs up. Darrian smiled, he was lucky to have benevolent masters. 

“You two are beautiful.” said Valendrian as he greeted them both before giving them to Cyrion. The groom and bride embraced him as they stood before all now, ready to be given into their vows. 

“You may now kiss your beloved.” said the priestess, “To Darrian and Kallian Tabris.”

Kallian jumped into his arms and kissed him, a kiss that was as sweet as rain and as comforting as the quiet breeze. As refreshing as the first drops of heavens tears upon a drought filled land. It was not their first kiss, oh no, but every kiss felt as if it was new, and homely. There was nowhere else Darrian wanted to be in. He enveloped Kallian tighter, aware- yet ignoring the cheers of everyone. 

It was only when the cheers turned into gasps did he finally went up for air.

“What a wonderful party.”

Darrians blood ran cold.

“Come on men, grab a whore and let’s have a good time.” Vaughan, the Arl of Denerim’s son, was a man of ill taste and personality. Selfish to his core, and elitist as he was, he believed being the arl’s son gave him immunity, for this moment, maybe it did. “I’m having a party and I’m terribly low on female guests. I’ll just… borrow these lovely wenches. Yes?” he booked no argument as he looked around. “Now who shall I pick?” his sneer was obvious, as was the drawl in his voice. Darrian looked at Kallian, her waters were now of storm, angry, crackling. He looked around, now aware at how many of Vaughan’s men were closing in, they were all helpless. He looked at Valendrian, lost for words. He looked up and saw his masters were gone, a dread filled him, an icy dread. Before he could act, Kallian shouted, ready to fight against the shemlen who dared destroy her day. 

Everything happened so fast, and they were at an emotional and numerical disadvantage. He and Kallian could have fought them, held them off, but no, she had been punched in the stomach and he had been kicked face down into the ground. He could feel his nose bleeding and cracking under the strength of the boot that held him there. Darrian could only hear the noise, unending as a certain chaos began. 

“Enough little elves.” Vaughans voice called, “if any one of you want to be a part of this, be my guest.” he sneered again, ready for a fight if there would be. “Of course not.” he chuckled, “none of you peasants have any gall. Don’t forget that, you live in human lands, dirty fiends.” Vaughan laughed, a cackle that both drained his heart and inflamed it with anger. Just as he tried to stand up, another kick came on the back of his head, and Darrian blacked out.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Darrian woke up and the sky was dark. Cyrian and Soris was by his side. “You’re awake, can you walk?” Soris said, his voice a pitch higher than usual. The worry etched on their faces and the pain he felt on his nose made him slightly aware of what was happening, but it was when he turned his head towards his newly changed bed did he remember what happened. Darrian stood up, ignoring the pain in his body as he went to walk outside. 

“Son please,” Cyrian started. 

Darrian didn’t need any of it, he needed action. “How long has it been? Where are they? Is it?” his voice a whisper, an angry whisper like molten lava waiting to erupt. 

Soris stood up, his hands on him as Darrian violently shoved it away. 

“It’s only been around an hour my son.” Cyrian continued. “We had the healer come to your aid as we could, and this was the earliest she said you could get up, are you-”

“No father I am not, we have to go, we have to save her, all of them, how many even?” Darrian was confused, he couldn’t see anything really, not with his face on the ground, but he could hear many of the female voices being drowned by the shouts of humans and elves. Cyrion nodded to Soris, and left the two younger elves.

“Five of them, even Shianni and Valora.” Soris added. 

“Do we have a plan?” 

“Yes, Alaros was here,” 

“Alaros?”

“Yes, he was watching us from the battlements, right? When Vaughan came to ruin the wedding, he was still there but left urgently. It wasn’t even a minute after Vaughan left did he drop weapons and armor from the battlements. I don’t know what kind of god or even if you prayed to the Maker and Andraste Darrian, but you are lucky to have them as masters.” 

“He really? They…”

Darrian would have laughed, he would have hated all shemlen really. Their sneers and looks of disgust. But Alaros, Alaros and his parents were kind, they were tough on him, but they were fair. If he were honest with himself he was the only knife-eared worker in Denerim who went home with food for every possible celebration due to Alaros’ family. 

His momentary peace subsided as Cyrion came back into the room, where he held a heavy rucksack of items. “From young Alaros.” he said, letting the rucksack fall into the bed. 

“Now we just need a way in.” Soris added when Cyrion shook his head.

“No need, there is always an elf in every darkness of these human lands. One has offered to smuggle you in. Just say the word, and he will be waiting for you by the Arl’s servant’s exit.” Cyrion turned towards his son, he now looked so much older than a few hours ago. “Save her my son, be careful.”

Darrian needed no more as he grabbed a sheathed sword and left. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Darrian believed he had only one task, and the only blood to be spilt today were those of Vaughan and his men. There was no need to let others learn of what to happen, least of all the shems. Still as he and Soris escaped the Alienage to the castle, he couldn’t help but feel his hairs prickle at the fact that any humans could pose as a threat. 

The jittery feeling he had, compared with the sickness in his stomach almost posed as a problem as he heard a grunting of a horse nearby. Whispers were said and a dog was barking. In the darkness of the night, he was able to clearly see two humans talking in a nearby barn. Their dog, a mabari- snoring loudly at the male’s feet. “We’ll have to leave soon,” he heard the male say “we can’t risk any nobles in Denerim who isn’t the King. Who knows how many Arl’s are like Howe.” 

Darrian shook his head, it was no matter to him, as long as they didn’t do anything funny or disturb him from his task, them or any shem for that matter it would be alright. All he wanted was Vaughan and his blood.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“My, my so many big eared rats in my home.” said Vaughan as he watched the two bloody elves walk up to him. Shianni was already half naked by the floor, able to keep herself only upright by fighting them off. It was obvious she had scratches and was in pain already. “You both think of yourselves as knights in shining armor aren’t you?” the Arl’s son spat, hitting Darrian with flying spit.

Darrian didn’t really care anymore, Shianni was sobbing on the cold floor, her usual playful demeanor gone, he had never seen her so scared in her life. For a moment he felt disgusted by how he was, he was lucky, the luckiest elf in the alienage, when everywhere else, this happened. This lowly, disgusting treatment of elves. It shamed him to think what they had become, and that he was ignorant to that reality.

“Where’s Kallian” Darrian said, his voice unwavering. 

“Who? As if I'd care about your lowly twisted names, there’s not anyone in this castle who would scream your elven pitiful names out loud when we’ve satisfied ourselves with them.” the human said, “on the contrary, we’ll make sure they’ll be shouting our names. Men! Attack!”

Vaughan’s men were honestly much more of a challenge than the man was, it didn’t even take a handful of hits and Vaughan was already out cold on the floor. The men though were in armor and it took a lot more strength than he and Soris was ready for. When the henchmen were dead, Darrian and Soris quickly helped Shianni, Soris was holding her steady as she stood with wobbly legs. 

“Where’s Kallian cousin?” Darrian asked, his voice never more broken and hoarse. 

“She was, I’m sorry, she was- I wasn’t” Shianni took a big breath, steeling her nerves “She got away, they killed Valora just before I was taken, and I could only give Kallian my lucky pin, she got away. I know she did. She’s somewhere in the-”

Shianni didn’t need to finish her words when another door opened. Even Soris almost dropped Shianni in urgency to pick up his fighting sword. Darrian stood his ground, ready for another fight when the armored henchmen came, the man looked shocked as his eyes trailed over the body of Vaughan on the floor before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the man slumped forward. 

“Fucking shemlen” the voice said, a great wave, washing through Darrian as he heard it. 

Kallian entered the door, barely covered in blood save perhaps her arms. She was sweaty, and grimy, her clothes were torn and her hair disheveled. There was nothing else more beautiful to Darrian’s eyes. 

“Kallian?” he breathed out, his sword clanking on the floor as he hurried to embrace her.

She looked up, surprised, her eyes filled with anger softening as she bounded for him, leaping as if it was their ‘I do’ just a few moments earlier. 

It would have only taken a few more steps.

It was all too fast.

Vaughan moved. He pretended to faint. His blade glinted through the fire as attacked.

Shianni cried, her shriek echoing through the whole castle, Soris screamed profanities, Darrian was still as dying waters as crimson petals poured from Kallian’s chest, then mouth. Her calm blue eyes and serene smile, the last he saw as fury enveloped him and grabbed the nearest blade to lodge into Vaughan’s skull.

“My love…” she breathed as she touched his cheek. Darrian was cradling her now, her blood pooling into his body, soaking his clothes. Darrian held no blood of his own, his body almost covered from head to toe of the blood of humans, and now of his love. 

Darrian could only whimper as Kallian’s body now stilled. Lifeless. 

Before even Soris spoke Darrian had started to stand up. He picked up the torn dress Shianni had on the floor as he quietly wrapped Kallian’s wounds. 

“It’s going to be alright my love,” he whispered, finishing his ministrations.

“Darrian?” Soris slowly asked, careful. He had never seen this side of his friend before. 

Darrian stood up, his eyes, darker, devoid of life, of feeling. He looked at Soris, “I’m ok. Let’s take the girls home.” He gave Shianni a small smile and nod before lifting up Kallians lifeless body from the floor. He gave Vaughan’s - now obviously dead body a look before raising his foot and digging the knife deeper into his skull. 

Satisfied at the crunches made under his foot, Darrian spat at him “Shemlen” he uttered before going through the servants exit and back into the Alienage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're moving at present day again - did you notice the Cousland twins in one of the parts? The whole Origin is spanning in two weeks, 15 days of movement starting with Duncan in Highever onwards to Ostagar. I had to research many maps and distances and so on to make this work so even though it's not obvious with regards to time, let it be said that this was researched heavily so that everyone will get to Ostagar within two weeks.
> 
> (also because that's the shortest time I can come up for the Cousland's to reach Ostagar as they are the longest)
> 
> Next chapter will have more mix between Origins- in a few more we will get to have them all meet in Ostagar - somehow.


	6. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of the Dwarven Origins. Both Casteless and Noble - as they are both recruited for greater things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have talked about the Dwarven Noble story in the third chapter, and this is where it also starts to move away from the main Origin, as I needed to make sure there was enough time for the surnames to meet each other and to bring Duncan back into the mix on how they are to be conscripted. 
> 
> Because of this Chapter having a mix of both Origins I decided to put a legend on each part.

> Duncan arrived early at Orzammar after a few days travelling from Kinloch Hold. It was harder than usual to enter now it seems, as the guards at the gate said that Endrin Aeducan, their king had found himself ill and almost at his deathbed. Still, there was a reason Duncan came after all, all he could hope was to be given a chance to see the king, as a friend at the worst. 

Luckily enough he was allowed to, but only after The Proving as the nobles wanted to celebrate the visitation of someone as esteemed as the warden. Duncan obliged them, as it was better to be fluid as the outsider when dealing with the stone stubborness of the dwarven people. He watched the proving be honored for King Endrin, and uncharacteristically for the Grey Wardens, as one of the dwarves announced before fighting.

Funny as it was, Duncan thought, as he did not think word went around that fast for the order to be praised after all. His thoughts drifted to the few he had spoken to, only one had actually caught his notice to be plausible. A dwarf who had the markings of the casteless yet the stance of a warrior who was uncharacteristically soft despite the edges he seemed to radiate. Duncan lazily wondered if under those helmets of those fighting below him- could that dwarf had been one? He shook his head, the urgency of his travels left him tired, the proving master did say that anyone who were to fight was already ready, the man who talked to him must have just been a spectator.

It didn’t take long for Duncan to be surprised that maybe thoughts do happen one way or another as commotion rang out through the proving when someone - drunk as they are - wobbled through the arena, saying that he was the one who was supposed to fight. Duncan moved his eyes towards the helmeted dwarf. 

It took numerous boorishness and some threats for the dwarf to remove his hood. It was him, the casteless dwarf who struck a conversation.

Duncan tried to reach out with the proving master to be able to find a way to contact the casteless dwarf. In truth, he was supposed to visit Endrin to find a noble or warrior under his banner who would be willing to help out on the surface. Unfortunately, the proving master was already on his way down as he alerted the guards to grab hold of the now criminal. Duncan would have tried, truly, if not for the greeting of Harrowmont who said he was now allowed to visit Endrin.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“My son, my second son. Duncan” King Endrin said, frail as he looked lying on his bed. He was told that there was no one who could talk to Endrin anymore, save perhaps Harrowmont. “Please save him, find him, he will join you, I know he will - for it is better to have a chance of, of anything. Please find my son, let me, let me know if he is-” the old dwarf coughed. Duncan thought sadly there was no fight left in him. He was regaled the tale earlier by Harrowmont, it seemed that Duran Aeducan, the second - and beloved son by King Endrin was unfortunately caught up in unspeakable deeds. Endrin, who now have lost two sons, has fallen ill, unwilling to continue due to dire heartbreak. 

Duncan left for the Deep Roads with a couple of men under oath to the banner. It was not long that the King’s son was in the Deep Roads, he had time - and if the son was alive, then he would be formidable and knowledgeable with regards to the Darkspawn. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

**_CASTELESS ORIGIN_ **

“We’ll have to flee, roka” Natia said, hurrying what little she could put into their bags. “I am glad you have made it out of the carta alive, but we have no chance to waste. I have… I have given everything I could to my contact, they have given us passage to leave but we do not have that much time.” Faren’s heart contracted, everything was going wrong, so wrong. Just yesterday he was doing a job, a job he was used to doing, dangerous, illegal even, but always just normal. He worked under the carta and was good at it, even though he always had to turn a blind eye for the sake of his half sister, Rica and his wife, Natia. Faren believed that maybe one day they could regain some sense of life in Orzammar even despite what he did, for any and all hard work may give them a blessing from the stone. But here they were, hurrying to a place where their kind in Orzammar can only sneer, if not Dust Town, then the surface. 

Faren could see that Natia was doing all she could do to be composed. They have been married for a little over ten years now, doing what they could do to live every day. It had not been easy no, it never had been, but for her it was worth it. There was nothing he would not do for her, and so when the job called, he knew he would always stand up to it. Now though? Now that he was a criminal, an unprotected one at that - one who had also killed his employer, he was lost. 

Faren took hold of his wife “Bless the stone woman, you are my rock.” Faren kissed her, enjoying the feel of her under him, strong, stronger than him if he were to be honest. He could feel her thinking to let go, for the sake of hurrying, but she gave in as well, for a moment. Her hands pushed against his chest. 

“I love you, roka, but we really have to go.” She pressed a small kiss to his lips before hefting one of their bags, as much as she could take with them to the surface. 

It didn’t take long for Faren and Natia to be out of Orzammar. It took them a full minute to get their eyes adjusted to the bright blue sky. Faren took a deep breath. He had never felt this cold, or this clean before. If he had to admit, it scared him and took his breath away at the same time. He looked beside him, eager to hear what Natia would say when she suddenly doubled over. 

“Natia? Oh Natia no, no, not now.” he said, frantic. Natia’s body had always been weak, but even so, in their younger years they were able to fight together through the life they had. But after a few failed attempts at conceiving, Natia’s body had found itself to be failing, which was why Faren had always made sure to double up on the work he could do for Beraht, his former employer. 

Natia looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain and unreleased tears as she held onto her sides. “I’m fine, I just..” she took a few deep breaths “everything is just so different, it’s beautiful Faren, it’s wide, it’s scary it’s just..” she closed her eyes, pain visible through her expression “It’s just a little too overwhelming.” and with that, Natia dropped to the cold ground. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

**_NOBLE ORIGIN_ **

“We should double back Your Majesty” Sereda said as she wiped her face. “We can’t go any farther and we will need to get rations.” 

Duran nodded as he sheathed his blade, he looked at her quizzically before clearing his throat to ask “How were you able to live like this?” he asked her.

“Like what?”

“This, just fighting your way every day, living in cold stone, no one, no one is ever with you except for the few times the legionnaires look your way.” his forehead was in a frown. Truthfully Duran wouldn’t have cared in the least, but the way it was now, days after his exile, he didn’t understand if there was a reason why Sereda decided to stay. Even when the legionnaires would go back for rations, Sereda has always decided to stay behind.

“I don’t really need to tell you anything, Your Majesty, seriously though, what about you? Strip the comforts of your life in Orzammar as what? Some prince and you’ll be the same. Going on day by the day the same way, just trying to live.” she shrugged as she started to walk back to the main hallways. 

“True, but I do get to speak with people.” 

“I do too, but sometimes I also prefer not to.”

They walked in silence, it had been more than a week now, maybe, that he had been exiled, travelling. It had felt so long, almost as if years. Surely the people of Orzammar would have thought him dead by now, no one would be able to live in the Deep Roads with only just a sword and shield, but here he was, travelling with someone he never would have thought of conversing with. The same person who, thankfully, saved his life.

There was much to say about being used to a life of luxury after all. If he weren’t versed in the act of battle like his nug shit eater of a brother he wouldn’t have lived more than a day alone. Duran took the time to reflect on his life, moving forward. Whatever forward was and could be in the Deep Roads. So far he had been relying on Sereda, everyday, ever since she found him pitifully dehydrated on a dark little niche in one of the hallways near the Aeducan Thaig, Duran had been travelling a little under two days, he would have been alright but battling giant spiders had the tendency of taking a man out. A man who was unfortunately cast with no more than a cheap sword and shield. He would have died of something so unfathomable to him if not for her. 

Now? Now that this was his life, he depended on her. Sereda was the one to bring him rations and water, she was the one who helped him move along, even though there seemed to be nothing but endless and endless tunnels of nothingness and beasts and blood, she seemed to just keep going. Duran had never really asked, never really cared - at least until now, how she was able to keep herself sane. Maybe next time though, when he cared to ask he would. For now, they would walk in silence.

As much as silence can be until the shout of fighting got their attention. 

“A topsider!” Sereda gasped. 

And indeed it was a human, a dark skinned human fighting alongside a dwarf against giant spiders and other critters. Duran didn’t see the need to fight alongside them, after all, they were probably out on an excursion really, and apart from killing them outright for loot - which was probably not something he should be thinking, there really was no other reason to bother. Especially since they could keep the critters busy enough for him and Sereda to --

“Ah, and there she goes.” He didn’t even have to finish his train of thought as Sereda went ahead and tossed many knives in the wake of the onslaught, sharing her steel with the two foreign beings. He shrugged and lifted his sword, to battle it was then. 

The fighting stopped and only three beings were left alive, the dark skinned man, who now called himself Duncan, himself, and Sereda. They were alive, and a proposition was shared. Duncan had introduced himself as a Grey Warden. Something he knew of, and even Sereda did as she squealed in delight, it seemed she had met her deal of Wardens in the deep roads, though none of them looked quite as… promising as Duncan did. In turn it made the dark skinned man grin before shaking his head. Duran heard something about the calling and dark spawn, but what really caught his attention was his name, his full name. A name which would have already casted him off.

“Duran Aeducan, I invoke the right of conscription under the Grey Wardens to recruit you.” 

The human didn’t have to wait for a second more.

“I agree. Not that, it matters.” he said gruffly and then he laughed, a real hearty laugh that echoed through the walls. Oh how the mighty have fallen, and now he has his life back, a life that will lead him to more than just mere darkness and stone and roads, it was as if he was able to cut his contract with death and again sign another, but for at least, a different life.

In that moment, Duran wanted to ask about his family, the Aeducan name, Orzammar in general, but the multitude of questions seemed to drown out of him as he remembered the wretched events on why he was exiled in the first place. He turned to face Sereda and then Duncan, Sereda probably wanted to stay. She had always decided to stay down in the deep roads after all. 

“Can Sereda also join the Grey Wardens?” Duran asked, surprised even by himself at the question. A part of him would laugh afterwards, he thought he was going to finally be rid of an annoyance, but then again, could he? Could he really just leave her after everything she had done for him? “She… she had been battling the darkspawn and the beasts of the deep roads for much, much longer than I, she’s a formidable fighter, Duncan.” he said quickly, unsure of what he was feeling.

Duncan nodded his head “What is your name?” 

“Sereda” she answered slowly, surprised even at Duran at even offering such a thing. Normally she would hit him, for speaking for her, but this was Duran she was talking about, the same man who hit her and didn’t let up that he was a power mightier than her. 

“She’s also an Aeducan.” Duran said, again surprised by himself for saying such a lie.

Duncan nodded, he seemed to accept it although he probably didn’t care as far as Duran could think of. “I am always looking for recruits, you already look as formidable as any my lady.” 

Sereda looked at Duncan, then back at the tunnels of deep roads, it took her a few seconds to think before nodding, slowly. This was her only chance after all. 

“As you both join, you shall both shed your name and live under the banner of the Grey Wardens. Come then Duran and Sereda. We shall depart for the surface. 

Duncan would give word back to Harrowmont and Endrin that the middle Aeducan child was brought to a new life. He could only hope the King of Orzammar received the news and fair better. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

**_CASTELESS ORIGIN_ **

It had only been two days on the surface and Faren already despised it. He sat alone in a little dusty tavern beside what seemed to be a large body of water, Lake Calenhad, it was called. He had been drinking himself to stupor for the large part of the last few hours. He couldn’t fall asleep though, couldn’t fall into oblivion such as he wanted to. “Another. Please” he said out to the barkeep. The barkeep shook his head, for the last three drinks, this dwarf he had never seen before had stopped paying. In truth, he seemed to have nothing anymore of value. Still, he couldn’t afford to lose much more as he was also just a worker. The barkeep only hoped the dwarf could fall asleep soon. 

It was such a sad tale really. He had heard it from another younger dwarf that came down from Gherlen’s Pass; in his wheel barrow were two other dwarves, Faren, the solemn drunk that was drinking all his ale to death, and a woman, a dusty looking woman who had seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The boy had told him he saw the couple emerge from Orzammar, the guard who let them slip said that they were trying to find refuge from a carta deal gone wrong. It wasn’t long until the boy saw how Natia dropped to the snow. 

The boy had tried to make small talk it seems, unfortunately Faren could not be shaken from his stupor. He asked if they would like to ride down from Gherlen’s pass, it wouldn’t be quick, but it would take them a little out of the cold, plus he had fur on his wagon to trade down to the human lands. He watched as Faren put the woman down on the wheel barrow, he then hoisted himself up, soothing, calming the woman who had just fainted. The boy offered him a small health poultice, half a serving as it was the only thing he had. Faren had thanked him, and asked for privacy if it was possible.

It took almost a day to get down to the Imperial Highway until Faren had asked the boy of a boon - in exchange for the whole bag of whatever it was he had. The boy didn’t think there was anything of worth in there really, not when their faces had the branding of a casteless. Still, he looked at the woman on his barrow and nodded. They traveled out of path for a few hours, under the dense forest at the bottom of the Frostback. Dense enough that even the sun couldn’t reach his skin. 

He watched silently as the man picked up his wife, limp it seemed and set her on the ground. With skilled hands, and the use of a few rocks, he watched in awe as the man was able to dig a deep enough hole for a body to be laid to rest. It was almost a work of art, it was as if the man was of a certain caste before he was branded. The boy sighed to himself, thankful that he was born into the surface. The life of the dwarves in Orzammar was rough, and many in Dust Town he heard were not even willing to come to the surface despite the possibility of leading a better life. Within a little under two hours, just before the sun set, Faren had placed the body of his wife with the stone.

The barkeep now looked at the dwarf drinking himself what seemed like the fifteenth ale of the hour. The sun had already started to rise and yet he was still drinking. 

“You’ll have to leave soon.” he said, obviously talking to the dwarf as there was no one else in the little room.

Faren didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge it, though the barkeep could see his eyes finally start to blink.

“I can give you a board and room if you would like, but you can’t keep losing me out of a job. I know how strong you dwarves like your ale and you’re probably just getting started, but up here I need to live too.” he wondered how much of his words went to the dwarf, but was surprised when he could see a noticeable nod. 

Alright then, maybe just a few more hours. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“There will be a boat waiting for us, the trip will only take us a day from here to Lake Calenhad, I suggest you both rest as you can before we take on a new journey, I am sure you both will need it.” Duncan said as he continued his ride, Duran and Sereda towed behind the horse. Both dwarves had already started getting dizzy being so out in the open, and now the rough and tumbling movement of the carriage didn’t help them in any way. The mention of a lake, a large body of water where they will be moving next didn’t help them in the slightest. It was hard being a surfacer. A rickety old wood keeping his feet in the ground wasn’t much of a relief when they could fall into the sky at any moment. 

They had arrived at one of Lake Calenhad’s docks, the one nearest on the Imperial Road and Gherlin’s pass, Duran noticed a tavern and thankfully with Sereda’s chipper mood after settling her feet on the ground, Duncan had allowed a small break before venturing into the waters. It was inside the little tavern where Duncan noticed another dwarf, he sat by the side of the barkeep. His eyes were sunken and lost and his table was filled with spilled mead and mugs and mugs of empty drinks. It was the saddest look Duran had ever seen, and by the stone he knew he had seen many, though it was the first time he had ever acknowledged it.

“You are Faren, are you not?” Duncan said, moving to sit in front of the lowly dwarf Duran had just noticed. 

Faren looked up at the Grey Warden, recognition in his eyes before looking back down on his now empty mug. 

“I am glad you have found yourself out of your predicament. I know it must have been hard.” Duran wondered how much Duncan knew of the casteless, they seemed to be speaking terms, or maybe this human was just interested in talking to as many dwarves as he could. He watched as Faren’s face twisted into something of rage and then it subsided as fast as it were. 

“Grey---’hic’-- Grey Warden Duncan” Faren greeted, his breath stank, and Duran wasn’t able to hide disgust when it reached him even if he was a few tables away. Even Sereda gagged. Duncan had balls of steel to be able to keep his face neutral only being a few feet away from the… dirty dwarf. 

“I am Faren. Yes…” Faren said slowly, as if trying to articulate what words were and how they were spoken. “I am free. I am free..” he repeated a few times before suddenly choking on his own spit and started to cry. 

The barkeep who was watching them shook his head, he approached the Grey Warden and bowed. In a few short minutes the man was able to regale the story of Faren Brosca. Even though they weren’t loud, it was easy enough to hear what the story was. Duran stared into his mead as he listened, he could even here Sereda stifle a sob as the story came into conclusion. Duran snickered, Sereda was quite the open dwarf.

“You have been a formidable fighter, Faren Brosca. During the Proving and to yourself.” Duncan started to say “I am not in any position to give you the consolation you deserve, but I have meant what I said when we conversed in the proving arena, ‘We find those with the skill and the will, those ruthless to their enemies but compassionate to their friends’, and i’m sure you will make a good warden, if you so desire.” Duran wondered if Duncan was going to conscript him just as he did with him and Surana.

“I offer you this invitation.” That made Duran’s eyes shoot up. Invitation? That was a lot more pleasant than what he got. Did the human even think he wouldn’t accept an invitation to be out of the god forsaken deep roads? Duran didn’t have much time to mull over it as Faren let out another hiccup. 

“Yes.” 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

And that was how Duran Aeducan, middle child to King Endrin Aeducan of Orzammar found himself with a topsider, a surfacer casteless, a surfacer… legion… no nobody really, and he himself, an exile riding a rickety boat crossing a lake under the threat of falling into the sky. It would have been funny really if he wasn’t feeling sick to his stomach. He would look up and be lost in the sky, and he would look at the waters and the sky was still being reflected. 

Without much to keep him upright, not Sereda’s chipper personality of the wonders of the surface, or Faren’s obvious broodiness and melancholy, Duran had nothing else to do but hope the ride ends soon or he might just let himself be taken by the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Apart from the Human Noble and the Dwarves, the mages / the city elf Origin has not yet been conscripted, with the time it takes (after Duncan does his journey, it's almost the time for Ostagar to start!) So the next chapter will be about the Dalish Origin and City Elf (if let's say the Brecilian Forest is along the way ofc), and how they are to be recruited despite not being able to meet Duncan in the first place.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to our Tabris? When does the Mahariels' come in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the Mage Origin, the Dalish one will be a bit lacking, at least compared to the Couslands. The Dalish were my first unfinished playthrough (before I got the hang of RPG's) and the one I've been doing since the quarantine started - and before my save file went rogue. I have finished this chapter before I started the Dalish Origin and that's when I realized there was a lot I wasn't able to flesh out. I'll make sure to add more if needed, what's important is that you readers get to know the to-be wardens :)
> 
> On a lighter note, I really like how I wrote the elves, I didn't think they'd be this cute Origin wise.

> The blast from the mirror took them by surprise, and when the smoke and light had cleared, only two stood in the cavern. 

“Tamlen?” a male voice called out. “Tamlen where are you! Lyna have you-?” Theron was shouting, a dreaded feeling shooting through his veins. It was all just a small hunt they thought. It was his fault he let Lyna and Tamlen get to him with their want of visiting the cavern the humans had been stealing from. Now there they were, faced with something they knew nothing of. 

“He.. he isn’t here.” Lyna said, coughing as she tried to find her way through the smoke towards Theron. “I.. I searched already... everywhere.” her breathing was starting to get worse, and as the smoke started to clear and their elven eyes started to adjust, Theron could see that Tamlen was no more. 

“Do you think he was able to make it out?” He asked the female elf.

“No. I mean, he was the one to touch the mirror, right?” Lyna continued coughing, a nerve wracking cough that brought tremors upon them both. “Ther-- Theron, we have to.” she coughed again, sputtering and spit forming out of her mouth. 

Theron shook his head, she was right, there was nothing they could do, not now, and even though he wanted to stay, search for their friend, it was better to save one than lose both. So there it was that Theron quickly took Lyna and rushed towards the cavern light, it was fortuitous that they had been so thorough in looking at the cavern that there were no more beasts to slay. It was unfortunate though that any of their loot - which was the reason they came- had to be abandoned as the mirror they touched started to pose as a threat.

“We’re almost out.” Theron said, holding up what he could of a limping Lyna. Theron grimaced inwardly, they weren’t going to be alright, he could feel it in his veins. There was something wrong, something ominous. He looked at Lyna under the sunlight and he felt his face drain color, her face seemed like it was fading away, the shine in her usually honey colored hair seemed to darken. Theron could waste no more time as he carried her towards the camp, running as fast as he could to get to civilization.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

Lyna was a young girl, she together with her parents traveled throughout Ferelden in search of scraps and work. There was not much to be made but they had each other. It was a hard life, but no harder than other elves who she had learned live in Alienages, places under human lands. They might not have always had a place to stay, but there was enough food in day to day that they had to forge or work for. It was enough. At best, as she would hear her mother say, there were no humans who they would be with long enough, and that would mean less possibility of being harmed by them. Lyna was never sure what that meant, being only a child that lived little under the world. 

It was not until one night that she found herself waking up and her parents were nowhere to be found. They had settled near the Brecilian Forest, waiting for daylight to be able to travel to Denerim where they would be starting their trade once again, but this time, the sun has not yet arrived and Little Lyna had felt cold, her elven eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, no one was there with her. 

She walked along, half asleep among the trees, moving where her eyes would go, uncertain of any possibility of harm coming to her, far as it was from her mind. She had been walking and walking for nearly hours until she found herself suddenly getting tired, her young body unable to cope with the demands of lack of sleep.

When she woke up, a little boy with colored face markings was looking down on her. He had beautiful golden hair, short and messy atop his crown.

“Aneth ara” the boy said, he seemed to be no older than her.

“Huh?”

“Aneth ara” he repeated, a smile on his face.

“Aneth ara?” she repeated back cautiously, as the foreign language on her tongue felt comfortable yet confusing.

The boy's smile seemed to get bigger as he nodded his head and then he fled back into the forest. Leaving a confused elven girl in his wake. It was not long, not even as soon as Lyra stood up with the memories of the night before came to her that the boy returned. He had together with him a group of others of her kind, though they all had tattoos. Lyna felt uncomfortable, clinging to her pillow as she tried to hide her face under their gaze. 

She could feel a hand and saw the boy had returned to her side, holding her hand and an elderly lady kneeled down on the ground and spoke to her in a tongue she understood.

“Hello.” the lady said “What is your name da’len?”

Lyna tilted her head, unsure what da’len was but understood enough the question. 

“Lyna.” 

“And where are your parents?”

Lyna looked back from where she came from, then turned her head left and right, then up, then back behind her. She hugged the pillow closer to her chest and stood in quiet stupor. 

The elderly lady seemed to understand her as even though she did not understand what was happening, the group they were with diverged into smaller groups, moving in the forest in different directions. She felt arms under her as she was hefted upwards, being cradled by the elderly lady while walking farther to where she came from. Lyna looked down, and the boy was there looking up at her, a bright smile on his face as he followed the elderly lady’s back.

She felt tears burn in her eyes as she started to stifle the sobs, it felt comforting though when she felt a hand caress her back, and everything turned again to black.

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

“You’re finally awake.” 

She looked up and saw a boy, no older than her with beautiful golden hair looking down at her with a smile.

“Aneth ara” she croaked with a smile.

He smiled back at her, his smile softening, though concern was painted on his face. “Hello to you too.”

She moved to sit up before Theron shook his head, “I’ll call for the Keeper first, there are a few things you have to know. I’m sorry it had to be this soon, but… time is of the essence.” 

Just like deja vu he left, and without even enough time to consider her thoughts or sit up, Theron came back with the same elderly woman who comforted her before.

“Da’len” she called, her voice sounding just as sad when they first met. 

It felt like a quick and violent breeze. Within minutes, Lyna learned of what happened, and what was happening to her, something like an infection, a blight, she wasn’t exactly sure what it was but the blight was eating through her, and only the little magic the Keeper could do was to weaken the spread to her body but not all. She looked at Theron, he looked fine, she should be too, but when she looked down on her hands, her fingernails were already starting to look like the color of a bruise. She could feel her insides clench, as if acid was being poured down her. 

She wanted to cry.

But she was stronger now, much more stronger than the girl they saw years and years ago. Now though as she looked at the faces that had adopted her and raised her as their own, she felt as if she had an arrow stuck down her throat. She was to be lost again, she was different again, she had to find her way back, but so many thoughts had scrambled her, there was so little time they said, no time to lose. The faces of the people she had been with, Merrill, Marethari, Paival, Fenarel, even the newcomer, Pol, they were all around her, wishing her a swift journey. 

Suddenly her thoughts were stopped when a hand took her own. The same comforting hands that once again spread deja vu in her mind. She looked beside her and saw Theron, he was still smiling, Lyna couldn’t help but let the tears run free, tears that she thought she would never shed ever since the day she was found. “Theron.” she said.

“I’m here. I’ll be with you.” he squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back. In another life, maybe she would have fallen in love with Theron, but as they grew up side by side, and his family taking her in and treating her as much as family as they could, she was happy to have had a brother. Happy to have a name. Mahariel. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

They were given an aravel with two halla’s, the hallas pulled as one of the hunters guided them through the forest. Marethari said that he and Lyna should stay inside, rest as their journey will be short. They were to venture down to Ostagar, at the King’s Camp - as there was a battle, where darkspawn was concerned. Marethari suggested that there would be someone there, someone called the Grey Wardens who would be able to help them. The Keeper said no more, even saying that she knew not of what the Grey Wardens do- to save those from the Blight in more ways than one, but it was the only way to save their lives. 

Theron had decided to go with her, promising to never leave her behind on anything. Though Marethari had suggested that Theron come back into their fold once Lyna was able to meet with the Grey Warden, Theron had, for once in his life, decided to lie. A part of him could never leave Lyna, and though he did not know if Marethari believed his lie, Theron decided to push through, the hunter would go back to the clan alone. 

Lyna had been lost once, just as how the Dalish lost themselves. Theron knew every elf mattered and Lyna mattered more than any just elf. 

They had set up camp a little after almost a day's worth of travel. The halla’s needed rest. They had been traveling from dusk to the next without much rest, it would not be long until they reached Ostagar. 

The hunter, Sala, had said that even though the Dalish had lost most of who they were, the Halla’s did not, they knew the forest, any forest as their home, and they would quickly be able to move around more swiftly and carefully than any other steed. 

It was dawn when they decided to set forth again, only stopped by the sounds of a horse galloping towards them at great speed. 

Sala had their bow ready as they quickly shot two arrows towards the moving horse. 

One arrow had missed a few inches by the foot of the horse, while one swifty deflected from a small steel shield. “Stop!” said the man who rode the horse. He swiftly got off the horse, inelegantly as it was and kneeled with one knee towards them, his sword on the ground although his shield near his chest. He seemed to be running from something, as his chest heaved as he took in deep breaths, almost as deep as his horse who now looked fatigued.

“You’re the Dalish right?” he asked, rhetorically, as obvious as it was that even though this man was an elf, he differed from them easily. Lyra looked at him, feeling almost the same kinship as if she were the one looking into the mirror as a young girl who stared at those who had markings on their faces. “Let me join you, Aneth- atishan”

Sala sneered though her bow was still trained at him. Theron moved to greet the man but Lyna held him back, she shook her head and smiled up at him, then she cocked her head towards the kneeled elf. Theron smiled back, nodding.

Lyna slowly went towards the kneeling elf. She knelt on one leg as well and smiled.

“Aneth ara” she said

The man looked up and blinked at her, then quickly took in the scene of the two other elves behind her. 

“Aneth… ara” he said slowly realizing his mistake. 

Lyna’s smile beamed brighter, as much as it could despite the feeling of sickness that spread through her body. She gave her hand and he took it as they both stood up.

“I’m sorry.” he started, looking at the dalish elves as he wondered if they could understand him. “I wish to join the Dalish.” he said simply, a plea in his tone despite as much command as his posture can do with heaving breaths.

Theron looked at him up and down before speaking. 

“Go on.” 

The elf stood straighter, his shield hand now resting at his side.

“I am Darrian Tabris, I came from the Alienage in Denerim and I seek to find solace in the Dalish.” 

Sala sneered, their bow no less relaxed she slowly turned to face Theron. “I do not trust him, a man with a sword and shield and steed looking to flee? It doesn’t seem like he would need any help.”

Theron thought about it, he was in no way granted the power to give an answer, but the Sabrae clan was already ready to leave the Brecilian Forest. This was different to when Lyna was a young child, no more knowledgeable in the world. This Darrian seemed dangerous, and although they had recently taken in Pol, it was still different as the former did not know anything regarding weapons. Theron looked at Lyna, she looked hopeful. 

With a sigh, he waved Sala off and approached the city elf.

“I am Theron Mahariel, this is Lyna Mahariel and Sala Lathelai'' he gestured towards the three of them. “We are Dalish, yes, and we are traveling, I cannot answer for the clan, but… we are willing to have you join us in our journey south. It is no more than a day I believe.” It gave enough time really, one day was not enough to know a man, but it was enough time to give the Dasish an edge to see if there were anyone else following them.

Darrien agreed, he had no where else to go- and he hadn’t really thought about his future that thoroughly. If he were honest with himself, it was only the tales of and idealisms of the stories regarding the Dalish that made him pursue them. 

He took a bow and gestured towards his weapon. Sala was already going to say no until Theron nodded. “You may need it in these forests, yes, it can be quite treacherous.” 

Lyna smiled at Darrien, then at Theron as she climbed back in the aravel while Darrien sat back on his steed, they now journeyed together. 

\-------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++-------------------------------------------

It was only an hour before they reached Ostagar, so far Theron had not sensed any danger, tha halla’s were moving at a peaceful pace, Sala did not seem to feel any threat as well and Lyna seemed none for wear to a stranger as she talked to him without fail. The only strange thing was that this Darrien did not seem to wish to talk, and did not seem to be as open as he was earlier when wanting to pledge himself to the Dalish. 

The city elf was quiet, almost brooding. He gave a few nods here and there but did not engage in any conversation that Lyna tried to offer. Still, it did little to deter her anyways. 

It was not until the first shouts of human men were heard that Darrien stopped his steed. Lyna looked at him cautiously, before looking towards the outskirts of the ruins in Ostagar, now easily sighted. 

“Let’s stop for a while.” she suggested. 

It didn’t take long, not with Lyna’s constant questions of concern towards Darrien did the city elf start to open up. They learnt about his time in the Alienage and how he was soon widowed just after saying his vows. Lyna looked at Theron in that moment, when Darrien had said he despised the humans, most notably the nobles, the same idea in their head that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have Darrien follow them. Still they were near Ostagar now, and Theron was sure that Darrien and Sala wasn’t going to be as amiable as they were if they did travel together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. An end to the Origins itself. After this will be a lot more story based - rather than the play by play retelling of what happened in DAO. Same with the lines, and events, I'll be taking extra liberty on them. Especially since this will be the last Origin tale (and from here we know that Duncan has yet to recruit the mages and elves!) 
> 
> ALSO! I have to say sorry, It was also late that I realized the thing with Vallaslin, where it's usually given in the coming of age rather than 'to all Dalish ASAP'. So we'll just wing that a little bit for the sake of it. After all, Vallaslin isn't that important compared to DA2 (Merrill vs Fenris) and ofc DAI hahaha /cries.


	8. Are You In, Or Are You Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portion of the group meet each other in Ostagar. Lots of tension rises between the elves and the dwarves + humans and dwarf + everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My desktop computer broke down, and because I play Origins as I write this I found myself lost. On the bright side, I at least have this chapter done. It was re-written a few times because I couldn't find the proper timing of who to write first.
> 
> In any case, the next chapter will have all of them meet each other fully + have Alistair and the journey to the Korcari wilds (for more than just the vials and treaties ~~)

He missed them, even though it had not been that long. Back in Lothering things seemed so peaceful, so simple, even though there was a threat of forces to come - such as what Duncan said - the people did not seem to worry too much. They were dependent and trusted in their bannorn and their king. His thoughts traveled back to the very first time they set foot in the quaint little village. 

“Hail!” The guards said “Travelers?” He nodded his head and showed that he and his companion meant no harm or trouble, that they were just passers by for the night before they continued on their journey. He did not answer any reason for where they were to go, just that they were travelling far. The guard did not push his questions but was kind enough to let them know that there was a chantry nearby where they could find refuge if they did not have enough gold on hand.

In that short moment, Aedan felt such a sense of longing, he rode together with his Elissa as they reached what seemed to be the chantry, and from the short trek, there were children playing and mothers fixing up the patios, the men did what they could to help. It was such a simple, peaceful view that he noticed late that Elissa was already trying to get his attention. 

“Ferelden to Aedan,” she said as she waved her hand in front of him. “We’re here, should I leave you to sleep outside or are you going to accompany me to the revered mother?” 

Aedan snapped back to the view of his sister who was already off their horse. They were already facing the chantry; for a moment he was taken back to Castle Cousland and Mother Mallol, a tremble shook him, something that did not go amiss Elissa’s notice as she took his arm and squeezed it. Aedan took one last look at the family nearby before entering the chantry. 

What surprised him was that inside the chantry was still filled with people, many of whom were praying. It seemed that not everyone was living their lives easily. He could hear the words ‘Andraste guide us from this blackness that reigns’ and certain words of the type as he walked towards the inner room where the revered mother was.

Just as he and Elissa turned, he was surprised to hear a tone he only heard very little of, and yet the lilt in the tone and the musical way it was said did much to unhinge him.

“Of course we should help, do you not think so Sister Alana?” came the voice that made Aedan turn “There is much that needs to be done, no? We cannot have the people only believe in the ability of the King, we must also do our duty to the people in tangible ways.” 

Inside the room where the revered mother was contained three other women, all of whom seemed to be the lay sisters of the chantry. Two of them had dark hair, while one of them had a beautiful crown of fiery red hair. She looked adorable, and strong - at least as strong as he could believe given the words earlier, that sister seemed to be able to speak her mind well enough. But what really caught him was her accent, it was the same as what he had heard his mother speak. Orlesian. 

“Revered mother?” came a voice of the guard “there are travellers who wish to ask for your blessing.” The guard had made their presence known, Elissa went ahead and took a small bow, he followed suit, though his eyes continued to view the redhead whose voice captivated him so. 

“A pleasant evening to you both, I am Mother Dorothea, what is it that you wish to seek my children?” came the friendly tone from the woman sitting in the middle of the room. 

The twins stood up, and although Elissa kept talking, Aedan found himself still looking at the redhead who was now getting into an argument with the other two black haired lay sisters - even though their voices was hush, he could hear the Orlesian tone of tempering their voices, a voice that was similar to his mother when she was trying to keep her temper in check. 

“You seek safe passage then young ones?” Mother Dorothea said. “I shall give you my blessing and if you are able to find a place in the chantry for refuge for the night, it will be something I am glad to assist you with, but I do hope you understand if it is only for the night I may let you be as there are more refugees who will need help, and you and your brother seem to be capable enough to hold your own. I am sorry that this is only what I can offer.”

“That will be more than enough Revered Mother,” Elissa said with a short bow, for a second she looked at Aedan who was obviously acting as silent as an elfroot. “Brother?” Elissa started “the Revered Mother has graciously given us her blessing.”

That in turn let Aedan swerve his head towards the Revered Mother as he bowed his head. “I am sorry, the travels have been… tiring. We thank you for the assistance. Blessed be the Maker” he spoke and from here as he bowed, Aedan was sure that the redhead’s eyes were following him as well.

Dorothea nodded and moved her hand towards the three lay sisters. “Sister Leliana?” she spoke and from there the redhead went forward and took her bow. 

“Yes Revered Mother?” she asked with a lilt on her one.

“Please assist our dear travellers with a welcome to our humble chantry, they are looking to rest for the night. If we have any else to help them, I am sure you will find a way.” The Revered Mother dismissed them as the three of them were escorted out by one of the guards. From Aedan’s peripheral vision, he could see that the two other lay sisters shot this - Leliana a look before heading back towards the revered mother to talk to her.

They were led towards a little private alcove far from the prying eyes of other people. “I hope this will suffice for you both, yes?” Leliana asked them as she opened one of the curtains. Elissa gave the redhead her thanks as she took a look at her brother before shaking her head. “I’ll be in here if you need anything brother, I’ll take first watch tomorrow.” 

Aedan took a quick look at Elissa before smiling and giving his sister a hug. “You go rest, I’ll just -” this in turn had Elissa shake her head again. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll relish sleeping somewhere safe and non-moving for a while.”

“If you’re sure?” Aedan asked.

“I’m sure... “ she gave him a sweet smile. “She sounds like mother doesn’t she?”

Aedan blinked, more of trying to set the tears back rather than because of being obvious - he knew Elissa understood him easily. 

Aedan turned back towards where the redhead was, but by then she was gone. He looked left and right and saw no obvious signs of a redhead in chantry clothes - still, with a curious look, he spent the last hour moving around the chantry and even outside the nearby vicinity, still no trace. 

“Brother,” Elissa called, waking him up from his daydreams. “We’re here, we’re at Ostagar.”

\--------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++------------------------------------------

“Hail there, where might you be from? Came the greeting from one of the guards at the gate of Ostagar. The twins can already hear the clanging of swords and the voices of warriors from inside. 

“We are- I mean we were conscripted by the Grey Warden Duncan, is he here?” Aedan asked, almost slipping that about who they were. It didn’t seem like it was a safe bet to speak of their family name, at least not until they find Duncan and know they would be safe. 

“No he isn’t, but some of em Grey Wardens is already inside, they have a tent ready by thems fire, once you go in, they’re at their left. Hard to miss that bunch.” the guard said as he pointed. “He’ll be back within the afternoon I believe, I heard some of em say he had a bunch of recruits with him - if this is a real blight like them wardens say then why not? The mores warriors the better.” 

Elissa and Aedan bid their farewell as they walked towards the camp, their dog and horse in tow. “If this is a real blight?” Elissa asked in a hush tone towards her brother. “You think many don’t believe in it?” 

Aedan shrugged “We won’t really know until we find out but we’ve already pledged ourselves to this. No time to really back off.” 

“Of course I know that, it’s just really… I’m concerned for morale, you know, it’s something we’ve learned, the troops have to be united. To think there’s a lot of different types here.” Elissa touched her brother’s shoulder and moved her head to point in certain directions. “You see there? Those are Ash Warriors, it’s obvious from their dogs, the king's guards are here, and someone else from the royal line - then over there are the mages, I’m sure. It doesn’t take more than a pointy hat and flowy robes to say so.” 

The twins didn’t have much time to really look around when a chipper voice added to the noise of the camp, one that was very much near- and seemingly pointed at them. 

“This camp reeks of piss.”

\--------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++------------------------------------------

It took Theron and Lyna quite a ways to get Darrian to calm down. 

“You lied.” came the hiss from the city elf’s mouth.

“You shut your mouth knife ears -” came Sala’s voice as again she knocked her arrow and trained it towards Darrian. 

Theron tried again to calm him down. “I’m sorry, but we didn’t lie, friend.” he said as he raised his hand and tried to soften his tone, Theron was a hunter for the clan, and right now even though this Darrian was not attacking, he knew what the look of a trapped animal was. “We have said we were to travel south, and this is the reason. It is not that we do not want you in our clan, but we are… on our own mission. The clan is risking their way out of Ferelden right now.”

“All three of you are on this mission?” Darrian asked pointendly “Then you should have just told me where to go, I would have found your clan sooner or later.”

“Ha!” came Sala’s voice. “You were lucky enough that I journeyed with these two soft hearts - if it were up to me and my brothers and sisters in the Dalish, we wouldn’t take kindly to warriors with swords and shields. Even if they do look like us, you are nothing like us.”

Lyna’s eyes enlarged at the hunter’s words. She tried to diffuse the situation. “No! No it’s not like that - Sala please, I was once like him!” 

“You were no more than a child Lyna, Mythal had blessed you into our arms and we welcome you, even Pol we have - though Pol was a little more than a lost lamb, he did not have the eyes of one such as this.”

“Darrian-” Lyna tried again “Let us explain, even we had our fair share of problems with the humans but we came here for -” she wasn’t able to finish her words as Darrian waved his hand.

“I get it.” he started, though he did not look into any of the Dalish elves’ eyes.

“The Dalish are no better, you look at yourself and see honor and yet you turn others away, others who believe in you.” At this he looked pointedly at Sala and did not flinch from the arrow that was trained between his eyes. He then turned to the other two elves but maintained his voice as he addressed Lyna. 

“I know you mean well, at least the both of you - somehow, but..” he took a deep breath. “You have learnt of my story, it is too soon for me to take part in anything, most of all a fight that the humans have taken upon themselves to win. If I go in there, I am sure I will see mostly humans, men and women who have looked down upon our- upon my kind. The only elves that will be there are of my kind, those who have fallen servants under human rule and I am sure they will be no better than the last. For what it’s worth? The cut has been too deep.” 

Darrien lifted himself up upon his steed as he grabbed his sword and shield and placed them close to him, “I hope you both find what you are looking for Theron, Lyna, and do not worry, Sala - I bring no fight to your kind and you will not see me. Thank you for your courtesy, I bid you farewell.” 

Before Lyna could react, Darrien had already turned his horse and left, deeper into the Korcari wilds.

\--------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++------------------------------------------

Duncan and three dwarves reached the gates a little after the sun had placed itself on the top of the skies. When they reached the gates, the guard had greeted them.

“Hail Gray Warden! Are these more of your recruits?” the guard said as he saluted. 

“I take it that there are already new faces at the camp?”

“Yes ser, they should be by your campsite, they reached here not too long - and they -” The guard had stopped as the beating of unfamiliar hooves reached his ears, as they turned they saw a pair of beautiful horned creatures approach them. Although Duncan and the dwarves seemed calm and nonchalant, the guard stood on his… guard, rigid and confused at what was in front of him.

“Hail travelers, is there anything that brings you here at Ostagar?”

The elves stopped in their tracks as Theron and Lyna went down the carriage. They did not need to speak any words as Duncan had already addressed them. 

“You must be the elves I had conscripted.” he said plainly, making sure the guard heard. “Well met, I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens - are you from the Sabrae clans?” 

Theron and Lyna looked at themselves before turning to Duncan and they could only nod slowly at the fact that his human seemed to know exactly who they were. They turned back to Sala before giving their thanks towards the journey before settling themselves with the Grey Warden Duncan, who with his welcome had brought them easy passage towards the King’s Camp. 

“How’d you think they get conscripted if Duncan was with us the whole time?” Sereda asked in hushed whispers towards Duran who only grunted in response. 

At the middle of the bridge, Duncan turned towards the dwarves and gave them instructions on where to go, he would follow them shortly as he was to speak with the elves first. 

“You have been brought here by Marethari have you not?” Duncan asked at the two elves. “If you have been from Clan Sabrae I understand your predicament from the letter that was given to me - I do, in fact possess a possibility of a cure, but it is not without risks. Whatever there is inside of you will ultimately kill you, if not now then in a few moons, it is not a sickness that is easily cured.” 

“And you have a way for this?” Theron asked hesitantly. 

“Somewhat yes, but again I say it may not guarantee the change you believe in. But it is with this that is the only way you may find a way to live. I will have you both know though, that once you do get this cure, you are bound to the Grey Wardens - I hope you have heard of us?”

The elves nodded; they have heard of the stories of the Grey Wardens, and even knew that there were elves in the story of their greatness.

“There was… there was a part of us that knew this was to happen, it’s a sickening feeling inside - did you…” came Lyna’s quiet question “Did you - I mean, how did you know of us Duncan, apart from the letter, we still could have been any elf?”

Duncan seemed to weigh his options before answering. “I can feel it in you, the sickness by which Keeper Marethari had written, it is called the taint - and just as you are, I have also been inflicted with this taint, which is why I knew - but as you can see, I am alive and have been well - although the both of you do look like you will succumb to it anytime soon. It is obvious in your sickly pallor.” 

Theron and Lyna nodded. They understood now what Duncan meant. “I see, Duncan, there is no choice here not but to wait for our deaths or try to find a cure - even though we will be bound to this - your order?” 

Duncan nodded at that.

“At least we get to live another day longer - I have no qualms with that.” Theron said with an understanding smile.

Lyna nodded back her answer “And I don’t too.” 

\--------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++------------------------------------------

“I hope you’re not talking about us.” Elissa said as she moved her head to face three stocky looking dwarves. It was all she could to not squeal in excitement. She had never seen a dwarf before - but with all the decorum that was thought to her, it would be terrible manners to be so… obvious with her fascination.

“Nah, it’s just the general stink in the area. Everything smells like piss, the bad kind.” Said one of the male dwarves who scrunched up his nose - most especially as he looked coldly at their mabari, Dane. 

“Are you here for Duncan?” Aedan asked as he looked around to see if the Grey Warden had already came. 

“And what if we are, human?” said the same dwarf. 

Before a more heated discussion took place the silent dwarf in the group spoke up. “Duncan is here, he is… talking to some others but he said we should wait here soon.” This dwarf said nothing nor did he acknowledge anyone else as he went by one of the tents and sat on the side fronting the bonfire. He did not speak to anyone or looked at anyone but stayed sullen and kept his head down.

In a few beats, the rude dwarf followed, though he sat farther away, also not looking at anyone else but with more of a pointed look that made he exuded air that did not want to be disturbed. That left the female dwarf and the humans looking at each other.

“So…” Aedan started “You’re not looking to sit… somewhere else?” 

The chipper dwarf who spoke earlier shook her head. “Nope, but hey, sorry about that, I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I mean, down where I was stuck in? It was the smell of dead darkspawn or spider carcass, none too wonderful smelling. So it’s actually a bit of a compliment you see.” she smiled up at them.

“Oh. Well, that’s good… I guess, uhm, I’m Aedan, obviously, Duncan conscripted us, and here’s my sister, Elissa, she’s obviously conscripted too.” He gave his hand forward for her to shake.

Sereda looked at the offered hand and took it without second thought. “I’m Sereda, the quiet one is Faren and the ugly - I mean the rude one is Duran.” she said, taking also Elissa’s offered hand. 

Duran made an audible snort which in turn had three heads look at him “Really Sereda? Fraternizing already?” he then rolled his eyes and looked away muttering somewhere along the lines ‘why do I care anyway’.

Sereda didn’t seem to let that deter her though as she continued on with her conversation “Don’t mind him, he has a stick up his ass.” Elissa turned to look at the other sullen dwarf, a question in her head but Aedan took it upon himself to ask. 

“And what about him?” he asked. 

Sereda only shook her head. “I could say it, but I’d rather not. It’s pretty sad and --”

Aedan nodded his head in understanding. “It’s okay, we’ve had to sacrifice some things too and now we’re here.” 

This in turn had Duran snort again though this time he kept quiet.

The humans and Sereda kept on polite chatter before they saw Duncan walk towards them, with two more beings in tow.

“Aedan, Elissa.” Duncan greeted “It is nice to see you here doing well. Has the journey been kind?”

The twins nodded though Elissa was the one to answer “Yes Duncan, we have just arrived a few hours earlier though we have yet to meet any other Grey Warden.” 

“Most of them are already with the king’s men in the outer camp,” Duncan took a look at the two dwarves who were off in their own corners and then at the elves he was with. Internally he shook his head, this was going to be harder than he thought, still, there was time at least before the joining should begin.

“I hope you have all introduced yourselves?” Duncan asked. The nodding of the heads was enough as he then brought the two elves in front of him

“These are Theron and Lyna Mahariel of the Sabrae clan; they have journeyed far to join our cause. Theron, Lyna, these are Aedan and Elissa Cousland although I would impose on all of you not to announce their surname until the King has had our audience. The three dwarves I am with are Feron Brosca, and Duran and Sereda Aeducan.”

“Aeducan?” Elissa asked gobsmack “The royal line of Orzammar?” she turned her head towards Duran who met her eyes and even though he was sitting down and smaller than her made her feel belittled. “I never knew King Endrin had a daughter.” 

“Pity. Humans think they know everything.” came Duran’s antagonizing voice again. 

Before anyone could react Duncan decided to break the hostility that was brewing. “I would implore you all to keep civil as you are under my care. Duran, I know you have your noble blood, but I do not wish to reiterate again what I said with what is in store for you once you are Grey Wardens.” 

Duran nodded, he didn’ t really want to or need to, but in any case, this was still his father’s wish, and Duncan still technically saved him. He knew he should just be happy he’s alive, and that Grey Wardens were somewhat known - better than being casteless and left to die in the deep roads at least. 

“I would advise you all to rest for a while and eat - later I will have a task for you, although Aedan, Elissa a word?” Duncan asked as he led the elves to a shady part of the camp to rest.

“Our dwarven and elven companions have just arrived and I would like to grant them the reprieve of rest and to familiarize themselves with the camp, you have said you had been here earlier - I assume you have eaten?” At the twins' nod Duncan continued. “That is good, then if you can, please familiarize yourselves with the camp, and if you can find Alistair- he is a junior Grey Warden, he will be the one to accompany you to your task - you may also find other grey warden recruits my comrades had conscripted around the camp. Once you have found Alistair, please return to me. For now I shall head on to have an audience with the King.”

Aedan and Elissa nodded their agreement and watched as Duncan retreated deeper into camp.

“Huh, we’ll only need a qunari now won’t we?” came Aedan’s amused thought as Elissa punched him playfully on the shoulder. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this longer / complete for all the origins but seeing as the mages have their own little world and they are group as a foursome rather than a pair, it would be better to have them meet later on. At least this time everyone would somehow get a feel of each other.
> 
> The next chapter with the mages are also going to be pretty heavy, as we'll have to establish WHY they will be conscripted in the first place and not just a part of the 'Mages allowed to go and fight for the King and stuff'.
> 
> Next chapter should be up within this weekend! Just cleaning it up :)


	9. Are You In Or Are You In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mages get conscripted, pretty heavy stuff. Sets up the thing with Uldred in the Broken Circle quest and one of the 'trivias' popping up about it.
> 
> Daveth comes in. Alistair comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a supposed 'book incantation' here, i'm just gonna say sorry it sounds a bit dumb. I just wrote it as is and didn't delve into it much so it's basic hahaha
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the mages!

_ “I know what you are, child. If you let me, I will help you.” _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neria took the time to stretch and appreciate her surroundings, though it was not the most pleasant of things by normal standards, she found the comfort of the army’s organization to be comforting. She took in the sleeping form of Daylen who hugged Alim’s pillow tightly, her brother on the other hand could not be found. Neria moved on towards the higher elevation of the camp where those in need were. She spotted a few mages from the circle tending to the wounds of those who came back from their skirmishes, but what took her notice was a gurgling, moaning sound of what seemed to be a mad man in the corner of the group. 

Many of the mages paid the man no mind, she wondered why - beside the soldier whose voice was laced with terror were two others, a lay priestess and Solona. 

“The demons! Dark as their blood! Dark as their skin! Darkness everywhere - spreading throughout the land!” came the crazed cry that chilled her. “There is no escape, do you hear me! No escape from the darkness that consumes the land!” Neria came nearer and as the crazed man did stop talking did he suddenly start to crack - and the tears came.

“Sister!” he said, his voice crackling under the barrage of tears “please, the terrors, they are real - they are -” Neria watched as Solona waved her hands towards the man, instantly, the man’s eyes glazed over as his breathing stilled, the quiet in the immediate vicinity seemed deafening, but Neria noticed that the others did not pay them any mind. 

“Sister,” came Solona’s trained voice “It is up to the Maker to help him. I can only take away his pain for a moment - no more.” Neria watched as Solona walked up to her - without even addressing the chantry woman again. 

“Good morning.” the human said, a small smile on her face - as if she had not witnessed something so tragic. “Is Daylen awake?” 

Neria shook her head, “He is there back in the tent- though I know not of Alim.” The elf seemed to weigh her question, she had seen Solona treat Alim and Daylen many times in the Circle, she had seen the human weave her magic during their training and although Solona had always been precise and proper in her persona, Neria wondered deeply how it could still make the human… act like so. Like it was just another test to pass. Back in the circle those were all tests, clinical, but here? Now in the midst of a real battle - it unnerved her that Solona was so distant. “Solona - if I may ask you something?” she said as she walked beside her friend back to the mages’ camp.

Solona nodded her head for her to continue. 

“Back there with the soldier - the one you healed.” Solona started slowly.

“There is nothing I could do for him, whatever I made him feel is useless in the long run, just a fast acting salve and nothing else. I cannot make him feel better, or make him feel right, all I could do was put a bandage on and at least help the others not lose hope.” Solona spoke with little trace of emotion, but the frown on her forehead said otherwise.

Neria nodded, seemingly understanding the situation though not as fully as she would want to, still she kept her voice down and relished in their walk, maybe she could ask next time. 

“Good morning!” said a groggy voice that obviously just woke up. “What’s for breakfast?” Daylen said as he stretched and dropped on the ground. 

“Porridge, there is little milk but no more fruits I’m afraid.” Solona said as she picked up a serving for Daylen. “You do need to wake up earlier if you want the little bit of good things.” 

“I have enough of a good thing with a good sleep, cousin. Of course it could have been better if we had the mattress in our rooms but - I cannot complain getting up at least a few hours later than usual.” Daylen thanked her for the meal as he watched Solona then turn to leave.

“Hey, you just got here?” he asked before taking in his first mouthful.

“Unlike others, I like to tend to what I could early on, fear not, it is on my own doing. But I’m sure Senior Enchanter Wynne will like to speak to you later - oh, Neria, before I forget- Senior Enchanter Uldred had asked me to also let you know that when you are ready, he would see you near the ruined temples.” From there Solona then took her leave and went into the area where the mages convened to have their spirits in the fade.

“She’s very proactive isn’t she?” came a voice the two have never heard before. “I mean she’s a pretty lass - but a little uptight? Not that it’s a bad thing, she seems she’s got her hands full, guess trying will just risk me another rejection eh?” the man turned to look at them, as if looking for affirmation that what he said would be met with nods - what met him was one blank face and one who was just enjoying his meal.

Daylen was the first to reply. “Yeah, she likes to keep her hands full.” Daylen kept his tone cordial, friendly even, he was already slacking off, no need for the other mages and templars to see he wasn’t playing nice. “Nice to see someone isn’t afraid of the mages.” He greeted as he offered a seat beside him. 

The man looked at the seat, then back at the human mage then turned his gaze towards Neria, she kept her head low. 

“Oh, I’m rightly afraid of mages, but I see a beautiful lass and I just make it known. Still, where are my manners? Name’s Daveth, I came here to be a Grey Warden.” Daveth stayed on the edge of the tent, waving his hand no on the invitation of the seat. “I’ll be leaving now anyways, just wanted to see the pretty lass.” he gave a mock tip of his head before leaving the two mages.

“That was… unexpected,” Daylen said as he finished his breakfast. “But Grey Wardens… that’s the same as the Grey Warden that came to Kinloch right? Do you think they’ll be recruiting one of us?”

Neria shrugged in reply, she wasn’t good with people who seemed to show little boundaries, so the arrival of Daveth raised her guard. “I better head off to Senior Enchanted Uldred, I’ll see you later for lunch Daylen.” she gave the human a friendly wave before walking off towards the temple.

Daylen, all alone, closed his eyes as he looked up at the earthen sky. The novelty of being outside was starting to bore him, it was funny as it was, given that he preferred the solitude of the circle, but now that he was outside - there was a stirring in him that wanted to journey on. He kept his stance however and stayed put - only standing to finish his morning ritual with the other mages in the fade.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “ -- let me help you.” _

Neria held back the greeting that she had when she saw Uldred and Alim, the elf’s back was to her and she couldn’t see his face, but from Uldred’s eerily calm smile, there was something that was happening that it seemed only the old human knew. They were conversing and even though it was not in her manner to pry, she couldn’t help but strain to listen. Unfortunately, there were no other words that came out - none that she could hear at least and so she made herself known.

“Good morning Senior Enchanter.” she greeted respectfully.

Alim turned around and saw her, and for a moment, she saw the strangest look, one she had never seen in him before - but before she could think further, Alim had bounded off to her, hugging her tightly before giving her one of his infectious smiles. Normally it would assuage her, but right now it felt anything but. 

“Ah dear girl, I’m glad you are here.” The Senior Enchanter was looking at her, and even though she could see Alim was also smiling, there was a terseness in the way he held her shoulder. Before Uldred spoke, Neria noticed him taking another look at Alim before addressing her fully. “Come child, there is something I would require your assistance with.” He then turned towards the male elf. “Alim, you are free to go, I believe you are with… your - with Daylen - you both should be in the Fade, projecting with the other mages. Do not tarry.”

Alim gave a respectful bow before turning back to Neria to give her a cheerful squeeze. He said nothing as he bounded outside. 

Neria couldn’t help shake the feeling that there was something wrong. She hoped that she could get a chance to talk with her brother after this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alim had reached the gathering of mages in the fade. Before he entered, he took a look at the participants and had seen Daylen. For a while, the elf watched his partner as the human concentrated on the forms needed. He didn’t have the luxury of looking at Daylen as so, given that mostly they were tasked to practice at the same time. 

A part of him was taken aback to what had transpired with Uldred. The Senior Enchanter had said something that chilled him to the bones. It was… terrifying, the fact that the Uldred  _ knew.  _ Even though the man didn’t say he was sure of it - Alim knew that Uldred was somehow just waiting for him to either slip up, or come to him directly for help. The first thought Alim had was would Uldred really help him? Out of all the Senior Enchanters, he was hardly the most caring, but he was powerful, and respected. Would he even  _ have _ that much power in swaying Kinloch Hold to keep him, and not tranquil him if he was found out to be a dabbling in blood magic?

He was stopped in his thoughts when a templar called his attention, he could only see the tiny little eyes that came with the templar helmet, but it seemed he had been standing long enough. With a shake of his head, he would think about it later. Right now, he would stand beside Daylen and do as he was told.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the temple ruins, Neria did not fail to realize that Senior Enchanter Uldred had kept her animated the whole time- she was given a lot of tasks and questioned - at first it was about her time in the castle - something that made her guard go up as Uldred didn’t seem to be the type to find what his students were doing in their spare time … fruitful. He then asked questions about her heritage - one that she easily dodged by saying that she remembers here nor there - only that she had received little training in the ways of the keeper when she was learnt to have magic. 

It went on for hours, Uldred would ask them to rest but Neria would shake her head and feign interest - at least in his words - the action itself, one that required her to work and learn, kept her pleasantly occupied. If there was something Neria was very good at, it was keeping her guard up, and until she learned of what had transpired between Alim and the Senior Enchanter she was going to try her best not to slip up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fade projection has ended, and Alim found himself massaging a tired Daylen’s shoulder. “You still need to work on your form ma vhenan,” he said kindly, squeezing the human male’s shoulder. If Alim was honest with himself, Daylen seemed little more than prepared to be a full mage. It had little to do with his mind, but more to do with the actual application and practices of being a mage. There was something in Daylen that spoke of true capabilities- but the practices of what was in Kinloch hold seemed to just disinterest the human. Alim never regretted what he did for his love though, he knew Daylen just needed a simple push, and the elf loved him enough to be there for him always.

Daylen gave the elf a weak smile, he then looked around, and seeing as the coast was clear, gave the elf a small peck on the cheek. “Thank you, I know, I know I’m not exactly… that good, but I’m trying still, it’s just you know, being out here --” Daylen fidgeted unsure on what to say suddenly, “It just, does it feel like a war to you?” 

Alim couldn’t help but understand. “As they say it is… but it shouldn’t be something we worry about ma vhenan, we know little of war. I’m sure we are the youngest mages here - and” he stopped when Daylen waved his hand to cut him off.

“You’re probably right. Anyway… is there something you needed? I saw you staring at me a while back.” Daylen smiled at him cheekily which took Alim by surprise.

“You noticed that? You were in the fade?”

“Ha. Yeah, not too long though, the staring, I got cut off my concentration when my nose started to itch - I know don’t shake your head, I know I need to work on the concentration - but yeah, you were staring. Why?” 

Alim moved to touch the humans hand and gave it a squeeze. The worries in his brow decreasing as he let the matter drop. “I just like looking at you.”

With that, the pair held hands until their exit from the area- once back outside, they stuck to each other, walking around the camp - where allowed. But their hands were not together anymore.

The pair found themselves wandering around the camp until they reached the ruined battlements that were beside the empty Grey Warden camp. Daylen wanted to stay, but seeing as there was nothing but a flaming bonfire, he let himself be dragged by Alim to appreciate the horizon. It was there that they noticed Solona tending to some of the guards.

“Solona!” Alim said in surprise. “Have you even rested? I had seen you up before the break of the sky, and I doubt you have rested - it’s already past noon.”

Daylen’s brow shot up, “You’ve been working for seven hours now?”

“Nine.” replied Solona as she opened a small lyrium vial and drank it’s contents. She excused herself from the now relaxed guard to join her cousin and friend. “I like being busy.” she said simply. 

Alim took a quick look at her pouch, from the side where he could peek, there were many empty vials. “How many have you drank?” he questioned cautiously, concerned that his friend might be working herself up too much. Lyrium was a way to keep them strong, just like a caffeine boost for their magic, but it did not equate to proper rest or a fulfilling meal. 

“Nothing that isn’t safe, I assure you.” she said, as she turned to look at the horizon with them. Solona glanced to the elf with a reassuring smile. “I just need to keep busy. The battle here, it is not so big, the casualties- at least physically. It can all be healed with poultices, but there is something out there that makes them ill, it’s like they couldn’t bear to talk about it.” She told the two boys about the experience one of them men had, the man she deemed to be in most need of help. “Neria was there - she, it was obvious she was just as unsettled… where is she by the way?”

Daylen spoke up when Alim didn’t say anything. “She left quickly after you did when I woke up- she was looking for you Alim.”

Alim stood frozen, his eyes fixed on the horizon - though staring blankly. Something in him felt cold, that there was a dreading thought that snaked its way into his veins. 

“Alim?” came the worried voice of Daylen. “Are you okay? Is Neria okay?” he asked, concerned. 

Suddenly, there was a group of footsteps that came behind them, a mix of shuffling boots and iron soles that caught the trio’s attention. It was Senior Enchanter Wynne with three templars with her. 

“Alim, come quickly.” she said, Alim stood still, though his attention was now shuffling between the Senior Enchanter and the ruined temple directly in front of him. His usual carefree demeanor disappeared as he quickly looked pale. 

“Alim!” came the elderly woman’s shout. It took Daylen and Solona’s added voice to take him out of his stupor - and without talking or even addressing Senior Enchanter Wynne, he found himself quickly following them.

Daylen spared a glance towards the Grey Warden tent, he saw Daveth, who gave him a curious nod as they passed - what made him curious though - a curiosity that was not satisfied at the moment was that there were now a few others, non-human beings that were also around the bonfire that was empty earlier.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alim! I am relieved you have arrived!” came Senior Enchanter Uldred’s voice, it was filled with worry. The surrounding inner temple, clean and organized earlier was now strewn with books and leather bound items - all except the bottle of lyrium was left untouched. In the middle of it all was Neria - her hair was floating upwards- as if not bound by gravity, but her body was on the floor, her eyes open - staring blankly towards the outside - it was opened is such a terrifying way as it blackened - even a few templars made a move to step back. 

“What happened Senior Enchanter?” came Solona’s voice as calm as it could be.

The dear child had accidentally cut herself in one of our ancient tomes- it released a spell and now it has hold of her. She is trapped in the stasis.” came Uldred’s reply.

“Then let’s get her out, Uldred.” came Wynne’s reply, sharp, commanding, the usual elderly tone replaced with one of urgency. 

“I can’t. There’s something blocking me.” Came Uldred’s unhelpful reply as he picked up the tome that was the reason for all the mess. He took the tome and read the passage to where Neria had cut herself.

“I bind to you as you are to the world, an essence in which I shall grasp. If you find yourself alone, fear not - there is no death, this is no trap. We shall work together, you and I. Share more than your flesh and my mind - we shall seek to make the world a place, where beauty is not lost and power shall shine.” Uldred stopped talking as he took a breath. 

It did not escape Daylen’s notice that the old man was fingering the edge of the book with his own thumb, a page that was already red stained with blood. The Senior Enchanter kept talking, and Daylen took the time to look around, the inner temple was quite empty. The few elves he saw that were cleaning had fled, what was left were the two senior enchanters, three templars and Alim, Solona, himself and Neria. It felt… different, to be only them, knowing that cemented walls were the only thing that set them apart from the rest of the camp.

“Blood had been spilt open the passage, blood shall also be the cure.” Uldred stopped as he closed the book, his finger was in between the page - marking it. 

“Blood?” Wynne said “we do not condone blood magic Uldred. Did she-?” Wynne asked, turning a worried look at the female elf on the floor.

Uldred shook his head. “No, it was more of an accident, I believe, the book is binding. It was supposed to help us with the war in case one of our own was trapped by the darkspawn, we did not know of our enemy, but this book has incantations and spells to aid in escape.” 

“That is all well and good, but what about now? How shall we-” came Wynne’s reply, though unfinished.

“You will need blood.” came a hollow voice. It came from Alim. “Preferably my blood.”

“How do you know this?” came Wynne’s reply, concern in her voice though as the pitch went higher in the end.

“I…” Alim spared a look at this friends. “I have come upon that book before, though not in full -it was hidden in the restricted section. I chanced upon it during my time cleaning.”

“And you have had a curiosity Alim?” 

“No. Not really… my curiosity has already been sated.”

“Then that means-” Wynne was then cut off again by a high pitched wail from the elf on the floor. 

“We have to do something.” came Daylen’s voice, urgency - just urgency. “You are powerful, aren't you Senior Enchanter?” he cast a look at Uldred who seemed to be… enjoying the display?

Uldred shook his head. “I am powerful yes, but to heal this would require the same context as blood magic, we shall require mounds of lyrium, and five capable mages -” he raised his hand before Daylen could add “One of which we cannot utilize as the battle draws near - and the other we cannot spare as it will require too much stress that the strength of ordinary mages will deplete quickly - hence going back to our lack of resources.”

“We cannot let her be this way Uldred! What about the templars, their magic could stop-” Wynne said, her staff echoing on the floor where she stomped the wood. Daylen looked at the normally calm old lady, there was something else dire that was happening.

“They cannot interfere unfortunately.” came Uldred’s voice again, almost clinical now, as if just removing unwanted information and throwing them haphazardly away. “The templars could - they have enough power - but it would kill the lass. We do not need this death. Don’t we, child?” Uldred continued, his eyes now moving towards Alim, boring through him.

“I’ll do it.” came the voice that now in turn chilled Daylen’s blood.

“Alim-” he said softly, he turned to Solona for support but only found her quiet, his cousin was in deep thought, biting her lip - one she had never done before, and he could see the fists she made with her hands on the side. Daylen felt Alim forcefully wretch himself away from his hand. Lost Daylen went beside Solona - he tried to take her hand, she grabbed his forcefully, holding it tight so that it made Daylen grit his teeth in pain. He took a chance to look at his cousin and was shocked at what he saw-  _ she was trying not to cry. _

“Young man”- Wynne started to say to the back of Alim who was already walking towards Uldred. 

Alim took the book from Uldred’s hand and looked at the old man’s face. “You said you would help me.” 

Uldred’s only reply was a smile.

Alim turned towards his sister, she was still on the floor with her eyes black - but now this time her mouth was wide open, gaping, as if gasping or air or talking in a big booming voice. Unfortunately it cannot be heard, empty words filled the statis. The male elf did not spare a look at the other caring Senior Enchanter, as well as both his friends. He did not dare look at Daylen’s concerned face - or whatever face Solona had.

With a deep breath, Alim opened the book to where the blood was spilt. He placed his left thumb where Neria’s left thumb had been cut. With one last look at Uldred - he recited the incantation.

“Is he -” came one of the templar’s muffled voice “Is he chanting without looking at the book? Isn’t that book about blood magic?”

Wynne could only stare aghast at the display. It was the same thing that went into her mind, the young elf was not reading it, as if he had it memorized from way before. She could feel the templars were ready to strike him down. Which would be counterproductive- it would have been the same as letting Neria die - what was the purpose of it all then, to have a student die of an accident and then from the hands of the templars?

Her thought was cut off as a shrill voice rang from the male elf. He had already cut his thumb, deeply - the blood dripped freely on the floor and they watched - they watched as the book fell down with a thud, Alim’s voice was standing rod straight as he moved his hands together, blood continued to pour out of the thumb and now it swirled on his hands - his eyes also turned black. He then started to walk, one, two, three steps before he pressed his bloody hands on the stasis.

The blood in his hands were enough to fill half a liter, and as he pressed his hands on the statis, both elves shared a silent scream - the blood swirled along the statis, intricate swirls that curved then jagged in a dancing display - and with a flash of light, Alim fell down on the cold floor, beside him, Neria’s hair had fallen, and they both looked as if they were peacefully sleeping.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together.”

Aedan and Elissa had followed Duncan’s orders to find this Alistair - and even though Duncan had said nothing on how he looked like, the twins found themselves in a fun circumstance.

“Twenty silvers that says it’s him.” Elissa said as she watched the mage and the soldier talk. 

“No fair, I was going to say that’s him.” Aedan replied. “But go ahead, you saw him first.”

When the mage left, Aedan and Elissa walked towards the blonde young man, but before they could speak, he beat them to it with his line.

“That’s an unfortunate set of circumstances to have everyone together.” Elissa said, scrunching up her brows at the display. 

“She’s right, the mage doesn’t really look like he wanted to be brought together with… wherever it is you wanted him to do.” Aedan continued with a shrug, though the smile on his face belied the fact that he found it all amusing.

“Oh well, we haven’t met have we? I don’t suppose you’re another mage are you?”

Aedan shook his head “No robe, no pointy hat I’m afraid.” Elissa then chimed in after she gave her brother a playful push. “Would that make your day worse?” she said, a smile growing on her face.

“Oh ho ho a couple of funny ones. I’m funny too - but hey, you’re Duncan’s new recruits aren’t you? The one from Highever?” 

At the sound of their homeland Aedan and Elissaa gave a quiet nod.

Alistair cleared his throat. “I should have recognized you both, I apologize.”

“How would you have recognized us?” Aedan asked, curious.

“It’s nothing really, Duncan just mentioned the general features, and - I’ve been here for a while so I know most of the people by face.”

“It’s alright Alistair, no harm done.” Aedan added, ending the conversation.

“How did you know I was Alistair though?”

Elissa gave a small smile. “Duncan did say the jokes gave it away- but on a serious note, he asked us to fetch you, you were to help us with our joining? There’s a few others back in the camp, total of - how many were we brother?”

“Brother?” Alisair asked as he looked at them both.

“The twin look didn’t give it away huh?” Aedan replied with a laugh before turning to Elissa. “Five, there are five other recruits in camp.” 

It was Alistair’s turn again to look surprised. “Duncan was able to recruit seven? That’s a record now.” he chuckled.

The amiable talk was cut by a scream and some shouts - from along the temple where they were, they could see a flurry of robes together with templars walking. From the higher level, Alistair let out a tone of worry. 

“Uh oh-” he started

“Uh-oh what?” came Aedan’s query.

“Uh-oh like, we’ve got to go. Go back to camp, I’ll have to find Duncan.” With that Alistair ushered the Couslands away from the mages and turned towards the inner camp to find Duncan. Aedan and Elissa looked at each other, Aedan shook his head, Elissa nodded and both of them hid in one of the pillars, watching the moment unfold.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “I know what you are. Let me help you.” _

_ “With respect Senior Enchanter, I know nothing of what you say.” _

_ “Of course you do, child. I could feel it move in your body, it is already in your blood. There are many like you, I know who they are, how they learned - they have come to confide in me.” _

_ “Again with respect, I do not need this. I - how did you find out?” _

_ “You are not the same as them, a different strain of.. Study, if you shall. But what you have is dangerous, but I am willing to help you with it.” _

“Alim?”

“Alim! Wake up!”

“Alim please…”

“Alim….”

Alim woke up with a start he took a deep breath and saw directly the sky above him, framed by leaves swaying in the wind. 

“I-” his voice croaked. 

“Hush love.” came Daylan’s voice. He was seated beside him on the ground. 

“Where’s Neria-” he said as he was given water by Solona.

“She’s here…” Daylen moved his body so that Neria would be seen, she was awake, and she was looking at him with tear stained eyes.

“Brother… you’re alive.” she cried.

Alim couldn’t help but choke on his own sob. “Neria I….” he looked around and met Solona’s eyes - who held his for a moment before breaking off and looked away. “I’m sorry.” Alim said to no one in particular.

The quiet did not last long before a small commotion opened up. Two templars came in with Senior Enchanter Wynne and Uldred. 

“With respect, we shall have to make him a tranquil Senior Enchanter, that or give him mercy.” came the templar’s words.

“Mercy would mean you will put a sword to his fate.” Wynne replied aghast.

“That is the only way -” The templar then turned to look at the foursome. “We shall also have to cleanse his companions, the ones closest to him.”

“What?!” came the shrill sound of their Senior Enchanter “Four of them? But they are so young - Uldred! What do you make of this.”

Daylen watched as Uldred took a look at all of them before settling his sights on Solona and Neria, the gaze passed him and settled on Alim. Daylen watched as Alim’s eyes enlarged in a state of pleading, of hope but it all crashed down as Uldred’s eyes narrowed and shook his head. “I am sorry Wynne but it must be done - I cannot fathom how Alim could have control of such a thing.”

Alim tried to sit up but saw the templar move to raise it’s sword at them. The four friends jerked backwards in fear. “I’m just… I’m just going to sit.” Alim tried to say. 

“Do not talk mage.” came the templar’s dark reply.

Alim decided not to heed the words and looked pointedly at Uldred. “You said you knew, you said you were going to help me.”

Wynne looked at Uldred aghast, but Uldred only raised his hand in surrender. “I know nothing of what you speak, I have never said anything to you regarding the matter child. All I know is that you had power in you that was untapped - I…” Uldred smiled sadly, a face that oozed with fake concern and guilt that was unfortunately believed by the templars. “I was wrong. I did not think your strength was because you were a blood mage.” 

“Liar--” Alim started before another set of templars came to surround them. 

“Alim, child.” Wynne said, trying to wrap her head around it. “The others --- have they,” she looked at the other three, Daylen looked out of place, Neria was filled with worry while Solona schooled her features to the best that she could.

Alim shook his head. “They have never.” Never done blood magic, no. Never partook? Yes they have but not knowingly. The others didn’t need to know what though.

“By the right of our judgement we shall still have to cleanse this group Senior Enchanter. We are sorry for the loss of your students.” The tone of the leading templar did sound regretful. 

Before they could decide if they were to go under the right of tranquility or to be put to the sword, a familiar face broke through the group together.

“Greetings.” said Duncan.

“Duncan-” Wynne said.

“Grey Warden…” Uldred greeted with much less enthusiasm.

“If you beg my intrusion good sirs, I have… heard and saw the commotion that had been caused.” Duncan started. “Senior Enchanter Wynne, during our meeting many moons ago in the circle, these four are who Grand Enchanter Irving had said who holds much promise, correct?”

“Yes Duncan, in the group of young mages that have passed the Harrowing, these four have been the most remarkable in recent years. 

“It would be a shame to let their talent and magic go to waste.”

“What are you getting at dear Grey Warden?” it was Uldred’s turn to be skeptical. 

“Senior Enchanted Uldred, I would like to ask, is it true that they are powerful?” 

Uldred did not speak. Although he nodded an affirmation, at least only in respect to the warden. “But they are young and easily-”

“If I may convene with them?” Duncan asked the templars and Senior Enchanters.

The lead templar spoke allowing the moment but on the grounds that they would still be there watching.

Duncan gave a nod of thanks as he walked towards the four of them. They have not moved since. “I would like to know your stance young elf, you are called Alim are you not?”

Alim nodded, fully sitting up now, despite the trail of swords that surrounded him. “I am…” he took a quick look at Uldred before concentrating back to the Grey Warden. “I have never practiced any dangerous form of blood magic. I only did it to save my sister.” 

“Have you never practiced before that?” Duncan continued asking.

“No, not practice no. I have studied, and have applied no offensive practice using this method.” Alim said, though his voice was barely more than a whisper now. 

“And what of your friends?”

“They know of me, but they have never, actually - partaken in the act.”

Duncan looked deep in the elfs eyes - eyes that stared back at him, not backing down, but pleading still. The Grey Warden took the time to look at the other three members. He turned to look at Daylen a question in his mind. “And you, I have known of Neria and Solona from the others, but I know little of you Daylen Amell.” 

Before Daylen could speak though, all three voices spoke for him. 

“He is-”

“Daylen -”

“You shall not hurt him-” 

The voice that broke the highest was of Solona. Duncan took a look at the young human female whose eyes of cool steel earlier was one inflamed with passion. Duncan found this enough as he stood and addressed the templars and mages.

“I invoke the right of conscription. These four are now under my care as recruits of the Grey Warden.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re right Aedan,  _ now  _ we do only need a qunari and we’re full. I didn’t think we’ll have mages with us too.” Elissa whispered to her brother who was hiding in one of the trees beside her. 

“Duncan is pretty good at collecting isn’t he, you wonder if he has any other collections? Something not living preferably.” Aedan added.

“Hopefully not Darkspawn--”

The siblings' talk was cut short as the uproar from below was cut short. Uldred and a certain number of templars were against the conscription, but Wynne and the lead templar let them be - after all with the Grey Warden rule they had little say in the manner.

“You can’t be serious ser-” came one ofthe templars.

“Even so, I have no power against it. The Grey Warden has spoken and that is his word. But-” the lead templar took a look at the group then at Duncan. “We shall still keep an eye on them, Grey Warden, as long as we are inside the King’s Camp, we have no intention of causing any trouble with the Grey Wardens, but as it is our duty, we shall have to protect the other mages in our care from this group.”

Duncan nodded, understanding the situation. He then addressed the group again. “Daylen and Solona, please tend to your friends, when they are ready to stand, which I hope is soon, please meet me in our tent.” With that Duncan walked towards Wynne, his voice easily projected to be heard by the pair in the trees. “Senior Enchanter, will it be possible for you to escort me to their tent? I will have some of my recruits fetch their belongings. I would not want to impose on the templars or have my charges accidentally breach the mages.” 

Wynne nodded. “When shall I wait for them?” she asked.

Duncan looked up at the trees, his eyes boring into the twins even though to a passer by it seemed he was just admiring the scenery. “They shall be with us shortly.”

With a nod Duncan walked towards the mages’ tent. Aedan and Elissa quickly clambered down, unseen by the others as they moved to the back of the tree and headed towards the mages tent where they saw Duncan and Wynne waiting for them. 

“You called Duncan?” Aedan asked, a slight gasp escaping him as he caught his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to have them enter the Korcari wilds, but that will probably be moved in the next chapter or in the next two chapters. Next chapter will have the elves and dwarves interact in Ostagar - and all 'recruits' interact with each other fully.
> 
> This was a long one but at least I found a good spot where Alim was found out - but not by everyone, that goes to be another important part in his journey.
> 
> This is also a sorry to the Mage Origin, as I had completely forgot Jowan existed. I knew he was going to be important in Redcliffe, but yeah not in the Origin lmao. He was supposed to show up here, but yeah, he'll show up later on XD

**Author's Note:**

> For this whole story though, and before I continue on, I would just like to note that I have only read a handful of DA fanfics. These ideas and connections especially with regards to the player characters are all from me and not from reading other stories in the fandom. But please do let me know if there is anything, since I'm not very practiced--- i'm a total noob in fanfiction writing and posting XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who may have read this story, it will be long, and it will be (hopefully) finished.
> 
> OC note: https://imgur.com/a/BygUrEb


End file.
